I Knew You, Once
by AtroxBasium
Summary: Sheik wouldn't dare pass upon a chance to speak with someone he loved. Once. TP!Link x OoT!Sheik
1. Chance Encounter

**A/N-**

**Offshoot of a story I am working on, concerning Sheikah history.**

**This takes place in the Time of Twilight Princess.**

**Sheik is somewhat immortal ( this means, yeah, it's the same Sheik from OoT) and he and Midna are familiar.**

**_________**

It was a dank place and Link wasn't sure how they had come across it. And he wasn't sure how they should make their exit, either. He and Midna had been returning to the Market Square, specifically Telma's bar, when they had fallen. Deep deep deep.

"Where are we?" though reminiscent of the sewers they had navigated, beneath most of Castletown, Link could smell no feces. And no rats bit at his heels. It was empty, ominously so, save for a few gilt images etched onto the vaulted walls, depicting what could have been the Triforce.

"Why do you think I would know?" Midna was truly welcoming the dark.

Very non-committal, Link gestured. Thus far she had known most, if not all, relevant information pertaining to their quest and he couldn't help but feel her lack of knowledge towards wherever it was they were troublesome.

"You hear that?" Midna held to the blackest of corners almost hungrily, her body following the movements of shadows as they stretched and shrunk in the flickering firelight of the lantern she and Link had acquired, together.

Link shook his head, _no_.

"What's the point of having those big ears, if you can't hear anything? Just listen, it sounds like music." as she heard them played, Midna hummed a few notes. The song was very simple but carried with it a heaviness. A thoughtfulness. She liked it.

"Would it make sense if I were to say I know this song though I've never, in my life, heard it before today?" the fine hairs on the back of Link's neck prickled and stood on end. His mouth was very dry and he felt he should sit down.

"You are so odd." Midna thought the air, not able to recirculate, was making Link ill. Maybe. It was foul, smelling like wind and and sand. For good measure, she rested a hand on his forehead but nothing. He wasn't too hot and neither was he too cold.

"This detritus is the Great Castle, of old Hyrule, the foundations on which your selflessness, and your Zelda's wisdom, were built." said a soft voice. It came from, almost, everywhere at once. And with it came a small boy. Dressed like Link had seen in Shad's tomes of _Hylian_ _Histories_, in gradients of blue and black, swathed in white cloth. He moved with a sort of lazy, calculated, grace.

"Why are you here?"

"Should I not be?" Midna's asking was returned.

Link couldn't help but assume the two were familiar, the way they spoke. Not wanting to overstep whatever boundaries Midna had set for him, upon their first meeting, Link patiently waited but their continued rallying of ill-humour was dizzying.

"Could you, at least, tell us who you are?" Link pushed, allowing himself entrance into their conversation.

"Ah, you don't remember?" hoping it would lend to his recognition, the boy lowered the weathered fabric covering his face.

Link blushed furiously. Even the tips of his ears had pinked. He could feel a thin perspiration wetting his face and neck.

"Hey," patience teetering like a broken-legged horse, with her thumb and forefinger, Midna pinched the bridge of her nose "do us a favour, would you? Just answer."

"Sheik," the strange boy held a thin hand over his heart "a friend."

For reasons he did not know, the Hylian felt, suddenly, very young. And very old.

"You pause. This would not be the first time you've questioned my motivation, Hero."

"You know me?" Link felt silly for not knowing whom was speaking to him. Sheik seemed to know him well enough.

"It would be foolish of me, otherwise. I have made many promises and kept none. It is my questionable diligence that has cemented my obligations to _Them_. To _Her_. But, to myself, you were and always will be my first concern."

"Quiet, Sheikah. An antique such as yourself, albeit a spoiled one, should know protocol. You should treat your betters, Link and I, with fitting consideration." Midna's hair was like electric-fire and her body, painted with roping glyphs, swooping and curling and twisting, lighted.

"You're Sheikah?" Link interrupted.

"Of course," red eyes wild with lofty pride, Sheik smiled "I am ageless. Those of the royal bloodline have been my keepers, my masters, for innumerable centuries."

"Traitors suffer a lightless eternity, cursed, in self-imposed limbo." oversweet, body coiled with laughter, Midna said. She had calmed some.

"Those in glass houses, imp." Sheik countered, matching Midna's tone.

"An old woman told me you were all dead." Link said, his insides feeling very funny. He hadn't meant to be so tactless, he had meant only to keep Midna from speaking.

"Legends don't die, we are only forgotten."

"Bah," Midna huffed " you wish!"

"You really don't recall, do you?"

"No," the pixyish girl felt her frustration bubbling, boiling, in her gut with renewed vigour "he said no!"

From whatever secret place Sheik, again, took his lyre. He held it away from his chest, so Link could see, and threw it to the ground. It didn't break or dent but, instead, turned to a prismatic dust and, like gossamer, hung in the stale air. And in agreement with Sheik's voice, became vivid but passing imagery.

"Where are we?" Link was unmoving as Sheik let let the threads of his magic braid into a strong representation of what had been, for him, routine and loved.

"Here is illusion, here is dead." Sheik said, hiding behind a well-learned ambiguity.

"What?" Link was confused. By no means stupid, he was better suited to physical, mathematical problems. Not words.

"We are before. My memories."

"Is that me?" Link saw something. Someone. A boy he knew. And a girl he did, also.

No longer just thoughts and ideas, representations of years passed, everything had been restored. Stonework pale, brightened with the silk draperies and rarities tributing the rich Hylian culture and mythos, the Great Castle was a fantastical showing of structural integrity.

"It is. And it isn't." Sheik stepped through Zelda, assuring Link could follow.

**_____________**

**A/N (again) -**

**Things are a little condensed. I apologise for that. I hope this doesn't bother anyone.  
**


	2. A Little More

She stood atop a tall dais, the Hero of Time at her side. Looking bored, as the princess spoke, he shuffled and shifted his weight between each foot.

Link, very much alive, kept far from the false appearances Sheik had conjured. The similarities between the Great Hero and himself, as well as the differences, were more than a little upsetting. Though markedly shorter, more compact, the _once-upon-a-time-Link_ twinned him with close perfection. Their stance, their peaceful manner, plainly alike.

This Zelda, even, could not be mistaken for anyone but _herself._

Midna, however, weaved in and out of the figures with little care. She gave the impression of being very much impervious to the awkwardness that had settled, like a pall, atop the situation.

"After Ganondorf's imprisonment, from where it had first broken, Zelda corrected time. You returned her ocarina and she gifted you the childhood you had been robbed of. It's quite the touching story, really."

Very translucent, Link nodded.

"Only it wasn't you." thinking more than telling, Sheik said. Nervous, he wrung his hands.

"But you can pretend, right? You can dream and desi—" Midna pouted and draped herself on Link's shoulder. Meant to tempt, she touched his hair, his cheek, all the while focused on the Sheikah she had shown nothing but contemptuousness towards.

"Ahem, anyways," Sheik stiffened "you and Zelda kept a close rapport, as did we. During the reign of the Black King our friendship was very brief but, given the decision to restore your youth, we were able to reacquaint. For the better."

Making himself clear, in very much the same way as previous, Sheik joined the princess and saviour of Hyrule. Servile but not at all tame, he was like a ghost. Something far and unreachable, delicate. Distant but comfortable.

"Is that you? Your looked much happier. " Link frowned and messed up his hair. He was hotter than he had been. The imagined Sheik was no different than the actual breathing, solid one, other than the length of his hair. And his easy smile.

"Yes. It's tiring, you could say, to lose those you love. Repeatedly." Sheik admitted, finding the fraying hem of his tabard, suddenly, very interesting.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, wondering why the strange boy had become so shy.

"Before you, after him, there have been others. The Triforce is an embodiment of absolute energies and does not perish, unlike it's host."

"It all seems a little ignorant, what _that_ Zelda did, after all the Hero had done." Link had decided his predecessor had deserved to continue living in the time he had strove to purify, with his whole being. It wasn't fair but it was right. Awarding him otherwise lost him friends and more.

"That is not mine to dispute. And neither is it yours." Sheik did not oppose or okay the Hylian.

"But why find me?"

"Though it shouldn't be so, I have always held my duties to the Hero of Time paramount to those of nobility. This has lead to the constant renewal of my debts. I am allowed no sleep, no rest, until those whom I serve think my efforts worthwhile. But," Sheik's forced servitude did not seem to bother him, much "the years are of no matter, to me. To guide you, every one of you, towards your achievements is a greater reward than death."

"This is more for him than it is for you, Link. That's what he's trying to say. You should tell him about the time, Sheik, a remnant of Hylian guardsmen were slaughtered because you had failed to secure the castle courtyards. It wasn't even that long ago, yeah?"

The blood, like a mist, came to Sheik, then. Something he had tried his hardest to forget, to keep subdued. Those deaths were no one's fault but his own. After having heard say Link's horse, Epona, was loosed in the fields he had abandoned his post to lead her to Kakariko. It had taken time, she was a stubborn animal, but she was vital to Link's success. The men he had been tasked to protect, though, weren't so lucky. They were gutted, many kargarok gorging their sticky, steaming entrails.

"Irrelevant."

"Not really, no. What about that one time," Midna continued "you let yourself be caught by one of Ganondorf's generals, What's-His-Name? Could we talk about that?"

"I hard—"

"Wait, why would you let that happen?" Link stopped Sheik, staring in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I?" somewhat wilted, Sheik said.

Midna cleared her throat, her patience again failing her.

"I cannot give any other answer, I apologize. There is nothing else suitable I could say."


	3. Joining

Burning slow, the quiet was a thick heat. A tickling of static and curlicue dust motes, though intangible, were almost the only movement in the room where the three unlikely individuals had found themselves. For a long while no one spoke until Sheik acted upon an impulse he had wanted to hold back—he reached for the Hero of Time. And, feeling nothing, reluctantly undid the magic. The illusions dissipated, seeming to erode slow like aged sandstone, beaten by winds and rain, and re-solidified into the golden u-shape of Sheik's preferred instrument.

Perhaps this hadn't been right?

"I should leave. You are well and have no need of me." Sheik held his lyre like it was the only thing on which his life was dependant. Wholly elsewhere, inner-directed, braving the advancements of woeful spooks and memories that had only just lain dormant. He would not regret his decision to act upon a nostalgia he had held in check since the first break of twilight but neither could he discredit the costs his agonizing over such an aged love could incur.

Not unlike him to fixate on singular things, Sheik could sometimes feel a closeness near his person and had taken to believing it was whatever was left of the Hero of Time's spirit. He hoped it was. He had tried to explain this to each princess he had ever served but most did not care to understand the multifaceted things of which he spoke. Or could not understand.

_Go to the infirmary, I think you've gotten heat stroke, _they would say.

_I think you've got that head-wrap-thingy on too tight._

Zelda was a warm young woman, she had always been, but her ageless wisdom left her inept where matters of the heart were concerned. She was tactical and a pragmatist, not at all romantic. It Link was who could, however briefly, put his responsibilities aside for simple gifts and sayings. For sunrises and sunsets.

And those silly little moments that mean absolutely everything. Or nothing, when taken out of context.

"You can't! How am I supposed to rationalize this? You can't expect me to tell myself something stupid like, uh," Link hadn't noticed but he had begun speaking with his hands, waving them very animatedly "_I dreamed this, all of this. I dreamed a Sheikah and dead people."_

"Dreamt, Link. You dreamt." Midna corrected, trying to avoid being hit.

"Huh?" Link and Sheik, together, very much like wide-eyed lake trout, looked at Midna.

"I don't know, it just sounds better than dreamed." she said, neatly. Like she had done, to Link, the girl floated towards and petted Sheik.

She liked how his skin was cold and how their eyes were a similar red. And she liked the way he was so proper, even when riled. Always so clear and controlled and collected, Sheik was as he was taught to be and to have worn faults into his well-polished was something to be lauded. Something deserving of high praise and a medal, for sure.

"Midna, there is something churning within my gut telling me you do not truly appreciate what it means to be sorry," Sheik swatted at the Twili's grabbing hands, trying to delay her advances "but lay a hand on me once more and you will."

Link wanted to laugh, badly.

"Just stay. Honestly," Link put a hand on Sheik's shoulder and squeezed "if all this Twili business wasn't going on, other than following me, what would you be doing so important?"

The small Sheikah boy scrunched his face endearingly and thought. And when nothing immediate came to mind he thought some more.

"Suffering through afternoon tea with Zelda, no doubt." while she was no Navi, Midna was her own peculiar make of annoying.

"We won't discuss that. . ." Sheik breathed. Princesses of any kind could be sometimes be so insufferable.

Link re-lit his lantern, it having died when the Sheikah diffused his magic.

"Midna says we only have one Mirror Shard left, before we can enter the Twilight Realm. I'd enjoy your company."

"Why, will you be in need of assistance?" Sheik was unused to such directness, outside of the authority of Zelda and her subordinates.

Not at all obligated to offer adventure, Link's genuine commitment to become familiarized was both unexpected and not.

"Uh, no. Like I said, I'd enjoy your company." Link promised.

"Oh." Sheik was, often, a defeatist.

* * *

**A/N-**

**I do have a bit of art for this story, on my DA. But. . . it's for a much later chapter.**

**If anyone would like the link. . .just let me know.**

**:)  
**


	4. Of Wolves and Learning

**A/N- **

**Unless stated, all italics are wolf Link speaking.**

* * *

Chatty, it hadn't taken Sheik long to become comfortable with Link and the obligations he had taken on.

Hoping he was, at least, half as impressive as the Sheikah, Link listened. And had learned many things—like Sheik did not have a taste for citrus fruits but adored lemon poppy seed cakes. And that he had, many years ago, fallen off of his horse, stinking drunk, whilst trying to teach a girl named Malon the fundamentals of horseback archery.

"Not only did I break my wrist but the bow Malon's mother had made for her, when she was young. After that, it became law, pretty much, that I stay sober at weddings." Sheik finished, removing the bindings from his left forearm to show Link and Midna what he thought to be a very handsome scar.

Link began to speak.

"Wolfie, don't bother. Sheik's got years and years worth of stories. You," Midna teased "on the other hand, are only interesting because you met me."

"Oh, and how lucky you are." Sheik said flatly. In the dim, he was head. His sight was keen and, as a precaution, Link had given him his lantern.

"Hey, don't talk. I just want out of here. I don't really like hanging around in tombs," light with mirth and not so scathing, the little impish girl quietened her pestering "like you."

"I find that surprising." Sheik had noticed the other boy had become close, their bodies touching. Occasionally.

From the space where they had met, sight and shadow bending, pitch-dark following behind, was a labyrinth of curving corridors.

Forgotten, they weren't in poor condition but markedly absent of life. No still cobwebs, like lace, moving as the three walked passed. No wide-jawed plants, unmoving, waiting for their appetites to be sated.

Everything being so unchanging, Link felt he had walked for hours. Or he hadn't even begun walking, at all.

"Alright. If you want out, Link, alter your shape." rough against his arm, Sheik could feel the cloth of the Hylian's tunic was weaved much coarser than that other-Link wore. Their colouring wasn't exact, either. But it was an alright inconsistency, one he would have no problem overlooking.

_I never much liked him in green, anyways, _Sheik thought. _Red. He's looked his best, always, in red. Much stronger. Much more. . . _

And he caught himself.

In some other-world of his own making, again.

Often, he let small and stabilizing thoughts replace necessity. Simple things, like Lon-Lon milk and that Poe Sister named Meg, to keep him _here_ and _now. _It was difficult, however. He felt, sometimes, as if time had shorted all the internal circuitry essential to his being and breathing leaving him feeling safe only when retreating inwards.

"Why?" Link had moved closer, again.

"This place may be very old but it is kept by strong magic. There are safeguards, everywhere. Midna and I can see them and, as you are now, you cannot."

Midna did not hesitate to agree. Somehow the thought of Link being horribly disfigured, skewered or crushed by hundred-year old wards was enough to prompt the Twili to side with Sheik. And this suspension of their hostilities was enough to urge Link's switch.

Being an animal, while odd, had become routine. When the changes had first begun, being not of clear mind, it had been a problem—his bones joined into something inhuman, the pain marrow-deep—but, with adequate reflection and patience, it had become almost a game. Instinct upsetting reason, his whole self tense and eager and unafraid.

Even the sound of rain, the feel of grass, was new and exciting.

Midna; he felt she had no limitations. She may as well been able to pilot planets and pluck stars from their atmospheric nests.

And Sheik. . .

Sheik was incomparable. Countless times better than meeting any of the Light Spirits or saving Ilya. Better than Fado's potato and leek stew, even. He hadn't even needed to be a wolf to come upon such an appreciation.

"Is it to the sky you are headed, for the final mirror piece?"

_Yeah, I think. I'm not completely sure. But, if so, the cannon Midna and I found would make a lot more sense._

"The Oocca are very industrious beings, it doesn't surprise me."

_How do you know of the Oocca?_

"Would you trust me if I were to tell you, in some backwards way, are kin?"

As best he could, Link shrugged, _I don't not trust you. If that is what you mean._

Their surrounds widening, the turns became fewer. Brighter, maybe. But still very absent of anything living, though the air had become fresher and the soil softer and seemingly more nutritious.

"These tunnels, where do they lead?" Midna asked. Her body glowed, lighting the rock walls. Decorated with more than what they had been, it was not difficult to see why Sheik was so adamant it not be forgotten. Jewel-toned goddesses, vast sky-scapes and kneeling worshippers, those of old Hyrule looked as if their fealty was unwavering. Unlike now. Sheik and Midna had both agreed, Ordonna and the others were relatively recent additions to the hierarchy of deities tasked with Hyrule's upkeep. Neither knew of the exact purposes of their creation.

_Anywhere near Hylia?_

"I suppose they could. You left the cannon there, then?" Sheik asked, politely, though he already knew most of what had been done.


	5. Sky City

"What's the matter, Sunshine?" Midna asked, not really caring.

"Erm, that man is quite the colourful sort." Sheik watched Link, who had climbed and lain himself inside the cannon's barrel. He could see the fit was tight and that Link was uncomfortable.

"You never ran in to Fyer?" Link asked, somewhat pained. His long body would not afford him an endurable position. His knees hurt and his voice vibrated loudly against the thick metal and into his ears.

"I haven't made a habit of it, no." Sheik lifted himself into the cannon, also. He had barely enough room to breath or think.

Midna, a show of teleportative mastery, chose to go her own way. Being between the Hylian and the Sheikah was not appealing to her. Not at all.

"You boys, y'all ready? This is a fine piece of machinery, I say. Ta get where ya going's gunna take a ton of powder 'splosives." Fyer shouted, his words slurring with excitement. He held a torch and made to light it.

"Oh, gee. Won't this be a blast." Link had Sheik pinned beneath him.

It hadn't been on purpose. Maybe.

"Has no one ever told you a pun is the lowest form of wit?" Sheik could feel Link's elbows pressing into the boneless spaces between his ribs. His lungs were heaving and unable to adequately feed his brain. Link was heavy.

"Hey. No." Link shifted, enjoying the propinquity.

"My point exactly." Sheik's voice was soft, very breathy. Musical. Different from Link's own, he had an accent.

"Shutit, if ya don't want a mouthful a ash. I'm lightin' the fuze."

And neither heard anything more, their ears left temporarily useless by a terrible ringing.

Light-headed from the altitude and the thinning atmosphere, the two adventurers were propelled through the wide skies at speeds neither had thought possible. Until now. Where their destination was situated was unclear and they could do nothing but hope Fyer's aim was accurate.

Then nothing. Just black.

Link landed in a pool of water. It wasn't deep but he felt weighted down. He felt nowhere near as light as he had, moments ago. Bubbles of his own escaping oxygen tickled his nose and he couldn't open his eyes.

He swam until he couldn't. He swam until water stopped and ground began.

"Eeeheehee, you are too graceful, Wolfie." Midna hadn't been waiting long. She curled small flowers between her fingers, feigning boredom.

As an animal would, Link shook himself dry. Frizzing, his hair stood upright and his boots were making a terrible sloshing noise. Wet skin against wet leather, _squish squish squish. _

"Your Desert Maiden is over that way," Midna pointed "and I think he's talking to himself."

Shad would be jealous, Link was sure. The scholarly Hylian often aspired to chronicle the secretive Sheikah but hadn't made any progress. Any knowing of their race or culture, other than few found artifacts or writings, was rare and well-hidden. Yet, Link had inadvertently chanced upon two.

_How lucky._

He wondered if all Sheikah had been alike. If they, like Sheik, were as cultured and precise, as outwardly delicate and pale-coloured. If they each had a pair of such proud and penetrating eyes.

Red, very red. Like poppies or wine.

Link walked towards the other boy, Midna flitting behind.

The upwards island whirred and listed, occasionally, from left to right. Link really wasn't sure how it held to the sky as if it, itself, was a cloud or a large iron-boned bird. Sheik hadn't lied, the Oocca were exceptional creators—the entire area, though not overly-large, was an aerial garden boasting many species of plant-life long thought extinct, like the Russet Paperbark and Clamp-grass. It was all very picturesque.

The wind twined and bobbed through the many leaves and the air was so fresh it hurt his throat.

"This is so weird." Link said. Very, very carefully he looked over a ledge. He could see Hyrule, dark and shinning like smouldering ash.

The sun had never been so close. And neither had the moon.

"Sheik, did you hit your head on one of those prop—"

"Oh yes, Missus Ooccoo, I found him. How is your son?" Sheik continued whatever conversation he had been having, paying no attention to Link.

Never mind, Link thought. He had craned his neck and saw the small shape of the lady-bird he had met many times, in the most inexplicable situations.

"Oh, Junior's lovely, Sheik. They grow so quickly, children. Why yesterday, in fact, I noticed his feet were coming in!"

Sheik nodded. Having never been a mother he couldn't fully sympathize with her but he did his best. He was sure he hadn't had parents. He was certain he had just _appeared_, somewhere beyond the Gerudo mesas in a burp of blustery sand and sparkles. There was Impa but that was not at all similar. She was near-intolerable, very volatile. Zelda had been more of a mother than she.

Did this Link have no one? He didn't know but it wasn't unlikely. Fate was often repetitious. And very cruel.

"Hey, Oocca. You stalking me again?" Link laughed, his voice not it's usual low pitch but bright will laughter.

"Hmpfh, so rude." Oocca looked up, way up. Her feathers fluffed, an avian response to sudden stimulus.

Sheik sniggered, happy he had thought to re-cover his face.

"You wouldn't be the only one. I've got quite the fan club." Link admitted and smiled his biggest smile. He looked at his new Sheikah companion, the one who had known him longer than he had known himself, and wished he knew what the other boy was thinking.

"I'm no fan, kid." Midna had come from nowhere, having been riding in Link's shadow.

"Hehe, yes. Well, gloat silently," Sheik waved dismissively "because Oocca was telling me of what plagues this place."


	6. 6A Dragon Run

**A/N-**

**This one is a little short. I couldn't get the two parts of six to fit together, seamlessly. So I just chopped 'em in half(ish).**

* * *

Yes, yes, yes. A big lizard-thing, Ooccoo had said. Made for carrying, chasing and hurting, with wings wider than you are tall.

And there was nothing more to be told.

Upon entering the first of many doors, leading to the Sky Temple's interior, they had seen it themselves.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." Midna said, picking at the ends of her hair. Bored. She had grown more and more lax in her pursuit of the final Mirror Shard. Home was close, closer than it had been in months and months and months, but the promise of familiarity left her flat. She wasn't sure which frightened her more, confronting Zant or leaving Link.

Especially leaving Link with a sour, old Sheikah.

Overworked and undersexed.

"Yeah. And that's a good thing," Link affirmed "because I think I just wet myself."

Sheik didn't dare test the truth of Link's admission, though he sorely wanted to.

"Hey, Sheik," Link asked, smiling wide "what do you think?"

"I am _not_ looking, I refuse to look at your crotch!" Sheik bit his tongue. He'd slipped.

"Uh huh. . ." Link hadn't even thought to blush.

"He meant about the dragon. Really, you have got to quit living in your head."

I concur, the Sheikah thought as he looked up. He'd forgotten, already, what it was that had flown past—the shape, the colour. He'd replaced everything with gold and green. With the soft smell of hawk grass and lantern oil.

It was angry, the threat Ooccoo had named. Inhaling and exhaling heat and ash. Stark against the pale sky.

"Those kargarok and aeralfos seem to feel safe around that beast, judging by the way they group behind it. Perhaps it is their mother or protector." Sheik guessed, counting two dozen or more lesser bird-beasts keeping in close proximity to the other.

"Or maybe they have a queen like ants and bees do." Link said, surprising even himself.

"Clever. You know, I've seen something similar to this, somewhere. Once. It must have been in those dusty old tomes Zelda reads. Constantly. Argorok," Sheik pulled on ideas and information he hadn't ever thought necessary to remember "a, uh, pterasaur."

"Argorok? That is a little unimaginative." Link watched as Argorok circled the high-reaching spires, stilling the wind. And as if noticing something it hadn't, before, it howled an ugly, prolonged sound and pitched itself downwards. It's hulking armoured body it crippling the bridge which, Sheik figured, lead to it's aerie.

"Once again, things are getting done the hard way." Midna said, motioning to spin-leaved plants that hovered a fair height above the narrowing walkways and crumbling ledges so common in this area. The way was long and there was little margin for error, if any.

"Hookshot it is. Sheik," Link took mental inventory of all the items he had come across, in his questing, and chose the most suited for the task that had presented itself.

"Yeah?" Sheik asked, not really listening.

"How are you going to get across? I've got the hookshot, Midna does her float . ."

Sheik didn't need help, he hadn't ever needed help.

"I, uh. . ."

Midna gave Sheik a knowing look, her whole body tight with electricity. And something else.

"Kay, come with me. It's fine. I don't mind. Just hold on. Really tight." Sheik's was an easily manageable weight, Link was near-sure he would have little difficulty sending himself and the Sheikah between the temple wings.


	7. 6B Oranges

**A/N-**

** Really not feelin' this chapter. Or the next. But I'll post 'em. 'Cause I'm nice.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sheik sat against a wall, his thin body reed-straight. Unsure of whether to slow or quicken his breathing, he felt nauseous. A rush of blood pressed against his eyes and his heart beat steady in his throat.

As a Sheikah, both honest and unafraid, Sheik would not disprove his fear of heights.

His pride, however, had withheld this from Link.

"That wasn't so bad," Link adjusted his hat, an only showing of his and Sheik's crossing between spaces.

"Speak for yourself." Sheik held his head in his hands, rubbing the meaty heel of his palm against his temples. Not able to be reliant on his own equilibrium, he had yet to determine the motionlessness of the ground beneath himself.

"Do you want to know what?" Link asked.

"Not particularly." Sheik said.

"I'm hungry." very sure of his own body's workings and their tells, Link affirmed.

"How is that possible?" feeling as if his own stomach had shrivelled, like it had released acid and other juices into the cavities and canals where lived his necessary organs and tissues, Sheik blanched.

"Well, uh, I have the hearty metabolism of a growing boy?" Link wasn't sure what the other boy hadn't understood, if anything.

"That's not what I meant," reluctant, Sheik stood "but not now. Later"

Together, Midna afloat not far behind, the two boys walked and entered the first of many unexplored rooms.

Link felt, suddenly, very appreciative of his few meetings with Ooccoo. Hers was a surprising race, their technologies far surpassing anything he had come across, in Hyrule. The temple's interior was, Link thought, more aesthetically pleasing than the exterior. Built of clean lines and polished stone, it was saddening that such a place had become overrun with malign beasts.

But he had learned, upon meeting Midna and taking Hyrule's fate upon his shoulders, that beauty was nothing but temporary.

Continuing, each new area was more well executed than the last, Oocca patrolling the perimeters of their sacred home.

And for no less than an hour, Link had made to catch an Oocca. He feigned and forced the thing into a corner until it could do nothing but allow itself to fear Link and whatever were his purposes.

"That might be bordering on cruelty, Link."

Link held the small animal above his head. Though much less feathered than a cucoo, Link figured they were aerodynamically similar. _'Bird'_ was synonymous to _'flight,' _regardless of the impossibilities.

"You'll learn, Sheik. In Temples, he does what he wants. Convincing him otherwise is a waste of time. If he wants to terrorize those things, whatever. Let him. It isn't the worst he's done."

Sheik shrugged, watching as Link leaped further and landed softer than gravity would have allowed, otherwise.

"Of course, how would you know? You've never helped a Hero, not really. You're just a watcher. You're nothing but a bit of poetry and a pretty song." Midna laughed.

Sheik didn't challenge her honesty.

xxxxxxxx

An Oocca was an acceptable alternative to the hookshot, Sheik had decided. Gladly, if made to choose, he would not reconsider his bias towards Link's weaponry.

"No more, not until I eat. I don't care. If I can't stop then this place doesn't get cleansed. That means, Midna," like a child would, pouting, Link sat "no mirror."

The three had crossed many bridges and opened many doors. Link had pocketed many keys and Midna had succeeded in locating the temple compass. The map, however, had proven itself more elusive and without it they had purpose but no direction. No knowing of where or why or how. They were, essentially, blind.

"Seriously, Link," Midna said. She shook the compass, her magical energies disrupting the thing's functions. It spun, wildly, from west to south. North to east.

"No, Midna, it's fine. Let him. We'll be behind, a bit, but it'll keep him quiet." Sheik took the instrument from Midna, enjoying how very lost she had seemingly become..

"I guess you're right. Fine, I'm going to look for keys or that stupid map. You two are on your own." with a quick blink, her body becoming the shadow of all things, Midna had gone.

Sheik looked at Link, hopeful.

"Hey, what do you want?" the Hylian had sat himself beneath an inviting tree. It offered adequate cover from the winds that blew, every so often, and it's long limbs seemed to stretch to cover the sun.

A safe distance from Link, Sheik sat, also.

"Will you share?" his stomach having settled some, Sheik realized his own hunger.

"I could," Sheik's was not a difficult request, Link knew. Feeding someone as petite as the Sheikah would not likely exhaust his own supplies but he hadn't anticipated having to share. He and Sheik each had their own likes and dislikes.

For a short while, no one spoke. They watched their own feet and watched as clouds, high and puff, curlicue into fantastically unreal shapes.

But, mostly, they watched each other.

For either to try and say differently would prove false.

"And?" Sheik pressed.

"I've only got those funny little oranges. Midna stole a whole bunch, she likes the smell."

"Oh."

For a brief moment, a strange disappointment had settled. One that had very little to do with empty bellies and a want of substantial foods.

"But," Link had taken Sheik's hand in his own "wait. I'm sure we could find something edible, around here."

* * *

**A/N- **

** Oh, Link. What a silly boy you are.**


	8. Alpha Dog

**A/N- You'll have to bear with me. I haven't even begun what follows this chapter.**

** Patience is a virtue, yeah?**

** But I thank everyone who has been reading and/or reviewing. You've made me infinitely happy!**

** Oh. Yeah. Before I forget. Italics = Sheik thinking.**

**

* * *

  
**

"What exactly are you looking for?" Sheik was not impressed. Link's had, thus far, proven ineffectual in his search for food. Had it not been for the kindness of those he had met upon his questing, the Sheikah supposed, the Hylian would have, long ago, let starvation rend him incapable.

Midna, even, had managed better.

"Don't know. Something that tastes good, I would figure."

Link had turned many things back and frontwards, inside and upside down, in his eagerness. Whether unplanned or otherwise, from where he and Midna had parted ways, disruption had trailed him.

"Hey, what about this?" Link held some sort of root. Brown, with a wrinkled skin, it looked wholly unappetizing.

Though his face was hidden, Sheik wrinkled his nose in dislike.

"I'll take the first bite, if that makes you feel any better." Link bit down, hard, not even giving pause to figure the firmness of what he had nearly halved. Much to his luck, and pride, his hunger hadn't lead him to sacrifice a tooth. Or two. "You ever had those weird mushrooms that grow near Hylia? Tastes a little like that, you know?"

_Oh, how base you humans can be, _Sheik sighed. _Why would that boy expect I would eat what he had found beneath a few inches of dirt? For all I know, that could be a mass of petrified Oocca droppings. At least, those who had come before him had had the good sense to wash whatever they had thought fit to eat._

"It's meaty but not. Weird, hey? I just hope this isn't poisonous. Rusl would be so disappoi—blegh" very fibrous, Link found himself unable to swallow the _whatever-it-was_. Having ground it well with his teeth, it had become dry and paste-like in consistency.

_ Must be the animal in him—a wolf in hero's dress, _Sheik had settled. Few were the instances he had recognize each of Farore's chosen as individuals. Their time all so terribly short, he had chosen to believe them all an extension of a singular personality. And only upon committing to this adventure, for Hyrule's sake, did he know of his misjudgement. Each was _Link_ in name and courage, only.

But holding to those ideals had given him purpose. Just as it had given him a just amount pain.

Sheik knelt near Link, mindful that he had begun to panic. Though able to breathe the idea of suffocation and, ultimately, death had caused Hyrule's maybe-saviour to flail unpredictably.

Until he caught hold of Sheik.

Gravity, poor balance and a sudden halt in movement had sent them both backwards. Had such a thing happened to someone else, both were certain, there would be no end to the laughter.

That, however, wasn't the case.

"Oh, uh, I apologize. I'll remove myself." flustered, Sheik took note of his and Link's closeness. He hadn't been placed in such a position for what could have probably been, hyperbole overlooked, a century.

"Don't." most of whatever had been in Link's mouth he now wore on his tunic.

"But, uh,"

Link was adamant Sheik stay and, using surprise advantageously, he reversed their position. The Sheikah pressed beneath him and the weight of his weaponry when, seconds before, he could have feigned some semblance of control. Of dominance.

"Would you do me a favour before we further this?" Sheik wriggled, something digging into the small of his back, and leaned forward. If Link would have allowed him the use of either of his arms, he would have held himself up otherwise.

"Kay."

"Please, spit out the remainder of what you were eating." Sheik asked, mindful of the chewed gobs that had rubbed into his clothing.

Loudly, Link did just that and afterwards, not stopping for air, he seized Sheik's mouth with his own. He had resigned himself to the painful angle he had had the Sheikah's neck hold, living for moments such as these. Moments were he needn't leave the beast within himself chained and wanting.

And feeling the way in which the small body beneath him complied, with his own movements, he would be wont to occupy himself in no other way. They had gone well beyond teasing and being teased and, as Link had been taught, one does not offer without intention of following through.

"—shouldn't. Ridiculous."

Sheik, on the other hand, was torn. To do such a thing in a place of worship and religion was mind-bogglingly inappropriate. Din, Nayru and Farore would smote him, when all was done, surely. And, if not them, the Ooccoo would not likely be pleased.

But to deny Link would be denying himself, also. Not at all unhappy, though lacking his usual sight, Sheik hadn't foreseen such a turn in pace—improbability of the situation aside, things had progressed with extraordinary speed.

"—and Midna?"

Link hadn't heard most of what Sheik had said and neither did he care. Between panting breaths he had spoken, without reason.

"Shut up, honestly," with a hand that hadn't busied itself elsewhere, slowly moving upwards, Link traced abstract shapes on Sheik inner thigh. He hadn't meant to be rude. Stars, hearts, butterflies—he meant to have him focus, just a little.

** xxxxxxxxxxxx**

She was bored.

Very much an extrovert, without someone to humour her, Midna suffered. As ruler, in own her kingdom, she hadn't ever had to compete for attention. Not by any means fair, by rite of blood and birth, all things were of her possession and no one, save Zant, saw any need to refute her.

The sky was of her name, as was each Sol.

And, had he been born Twili, Link would have been within her limits, also.

"Those two had better be thankful, I've found their map." however unbecoming of a princess, Midna found herself sulking more and more often. It was as if the radiance of this realm made her own lack of light hyper-evident. She had spent no short amount of time applauding her own kindness, though she knew it would do nothing but benefit her, as well.

"Everything looks the same, around here." never being one to quickly take notice of her own bearings, she couldn't remember where she had left Link and Sheik. There were more four or more doors she could have chosen from but those would likely lead her nowhere. Towards another grouping of useless rooms and halls.

And the Oocca whose vigilance guarded them.

Yes.

The Oocca.

"Hey, you!" Midna shouted, looking beneath her for any small objects she could throw.

The Oocca, hesitant, stopped walking. They kept their backs to the Twili and, for the longest time, did not acknowledge her.

"Yeah, you there! I'm talking to you, shortstuffs!" for such a capable race, to Midna, the Oocca seemed more than a little dim-witted. Other than the handicap of being without thumbs, their bright eyes spoke nothing of intelligence and, just a mishmash of Hylian and Sheikah dialects, neither did they seem to have a language of their own.

"You want what?" in the strange hop-gait of all things born for the sky, when they had assured their safety, the two Oocca walked over.

"You see two kids around here?" she asked, as imposing as she could. Her shoulders back and her small chest thrust forward, she imagined she looked nothing less than impressive.

"Oh, t-two?" an Oocca cooed, to its companion. Peculiar, as if trying to relay some special communication through the movements of it's body, it inflated a bright neck sac and wobbled its head.

"Two, yes. Yes, yes." agreed the other, miming the behaviour it had just been witness to.

Though she needn't be anywhere quickly, Midna would not humour the sky people. Together, they continued their stilted dance, laughing all the while. Only when she cleared her throat, a crackling of expelled magic matching her irritation in intensity, did they substitute their queer movements with seriousness.

"To the adjacent gardens. Through that door. We saw, together."

* * *

** A/N- Oocca mating dance? Lol.**

** What a charmer that Link is. I don't blame Sheik for half-paying attention.**

** Yuck. ABC food.**


	9. Back Off

**A/N- Chapters that follow will begin addressing the issues between Midna and Sheik ( good God, it was painful to write THIS ONE! ).**

** :)**

** Also, I will be gone on February 9****th**** and 10****th**** . . . so. . . keep your fingers crossed. I am a terribly slow writer and will, hopefully, have a little something up, before then.**

** Thanks for reading, again, lovely peoples!**

** kisskiss**

**

* * *

  
**

It was becoming difficult to focus.

Rare was being lifted to such heights, he felt himself sinking.

Link's hold tight, in the thick of his hair, pulling him close.

And closer yet.

"Just listen. Please." Sheik begged. His knuckles white, nails dug into the dirt in which he lay, he had begun to lose circulation in his arms. The pain, blunted but constant, kept steady his awareness and gave organization to the words which he sought to speak.

Link withdrew, slightly. His hand still rested well above Sheik's knee.

"You must be certain. You, of anyone, would understand the consequences of this."

"And you base that on what?" Link asked, his breath escaping him. It would be nothing short of luck, were the strange boy to give an answer that did not lead towards both _yes_ and _no_. He had understood, with minimal prompting, that Sheik could be maddeningly reticent, when need be.

"It would be wrong of me to think that but—"

"Because I _was_ the Hero of Time?" Link talked above Sheik.

For comfort's cause, their bodies turned. Sheik had contented himself to slacken fully, his face pressed against Link's chest. Against his heart, conscious of his breathing, waiting for a change in its even measure.

"No. No, that's not it. I've known you more times than I care to count and I see my follies. And I would save you many hardships, if you would let me. This is bigger than you and I. Much bigger. I should have never come, the knowledge of your living should have sufficed. I should have kept myself in a way customary to my people." muffled by Link's tunic, the vein of Sheik's delivery was immeasurable. He was honest, yes, but could turn his talk back and frontwards until there was no meaning but whatever lay in the outermost limits of his mind, in that instant.

Falsehoods were a wrecking thing but truth, too, could less-than-pure.

"Sheik."

"Hm?" he had not felt Link's pulse quicken. Not once.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions. So, in Din's name, stop talking. Chivalry is my job, not yours. Were you a threat to me, I'd have killed you, already." Link warned, not at all serious.

Sheik, for a brief moment, considered Link's face and the resolve that had settled upon it. The Hylian _could_ have had his head, with little effort. Just a quick motion, a slip-of-the-sword, _could_ forever void the weight his word held over him.

A sobering thought.

"Besides, how could I not want this? I've never felt this close to anyone. Ever. And we've only just met." Link closed his eyes and paused, remembering. Smells, tastes—memories that weren't his to have, not really, but that Sheik's touch had shared with him.

Rattling his skull.

"Perhaps you feel so close to me, right now, because you've damned near got your hands down my pants."

Link blew a raspberry. "That's not what I meant and you know it. For someone as old as you say you are, you are a bit of an idiot."

"Thank you. That is almost a compliment. Kindest words I've received in a long while." Sheik said, the corners of his eyes creasing with a smile. And not through a passing of years, but through a release of tension, his age was then shown.

"Don't mention it." breakable were those who allowed themselves to be lost amongst the melancholy and it was endearing, at Link's urging, to see where Sheik would let him settle. Decorum suited the two of them much less than laughter. A little levity needed no excuse.

And for a long while, no one spoke.

"A-about before, are you honest? I'm inclined to believe you do not often think."

"Nope, I don't. Only when it is really necessary. And, even then," Link feigned hurt "barely. But, I've made the right choice. Now, would you shut that hole in your face or do I need to gag you?"

Sheik stiffened and fixed on something far but not unknown, to him. He watched and craned his neck, to listen.

"Wait," hindsight being twenty-twenty, Link looked to correct himself "I wouldn't do that, I was kidding!"

From his person, Sheik removed Link's hand.

"It's nothing. Not that. Midna comes. Let me up, quickly. I refuse to deal with her jealousy." Sheik could hear her, speaking only to be heard. He could see her, too, through the many boughs and briars, an awning of live stuff, that had lent them their covering.

"Huh, jealousy?" incredulous, Link sat back. Both began to right themselves, their quick play had left them sloppy, vulnerable, and late.

Bobbing and weaving, desperate and obvious, Midna called for her Hylian and his ragtag company. She held the treasure she had found, high, and hoped, upon seeing it, they would chose to come forward. "Together! Of course they're together! Sheik does what will benefit him most—in this case, Wolfie. And that kid is no different. He chooses an objective and goes straight for the neck."

"She's making you out to be quite the whore." Link watched as Sheik loosely braided the length of his hair, mindful of the debris that had caught itself between the plaits, and fastened it with nothing. He had become very overstrung.

"Indeed. Watch your head, Link." Sheik said, hurried, having delayed enough. The evils they challenged would not wait for Link, or him, any longer.

"Watch my head? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. Nothing more, nothing less." Sheik spoke quietly, respectful of the short distance between Link and himself. And of the brush that, upon hearing the volume Link thought necessary to use, had begun to stir.

"You aren't even looking at me, how would you know anything about my—oh!" Link felt something move against his shoulder. He lifted an arm, to ready his shield, but could get no purchase. Something had grabbed his wrist, yanking him back.

Midna.

And in no way was she unaware of what had taken place, during the time she had been gone.

"Here, kid, you're still looking a little hungry!" Midna, flustered, gave Link a face-full of berries and other edibles she had collected.


	10. Walking With a Ghost

To say that magic was as individual as its user was correct. Like a fingerprint or signature, each variation of properties could not be mirrored. Traits passed between families, through race and the spanning of ages, made for only the most minimal of similarities

But he could feel her—her magic a diluted variant of that which his body produced.

He had not been with a like being, in almost ever, and to yield to the relation between them was a wonderfully enervating thing.

"Oh, be still my beating heart," Sheik said flatly "another one of _those_."

Her finger tracing a direct way, the sprightly Twili gave Sheik a brief of areas he and she had not yet visited, in order of importance—the treasury, where stayed no less than three aeralfos, being their highest concern. Like most species of dragon, they were collectors and in their mess of trinkets and baubles was a second hookshot.

"You must have known this outcome, Sheikah." Midna teased, re-rolling the map. Once Link had returned, she would give it to him, for safekeeping.

"Of course. I just chose a higher path—ignorance." Sheik looked to where his friend had gone, to wash his face, willing him to hurry faster. Each minute, alone, with that disagreeable girl, emboldened her. Headstrong, she would be candid in her accusations and suppositions and, of these talks, he wanted little.

Living or not, no single being could be held accountable for things done erroneously, in the past. Therefore, a mantle of blamehad been heft upon Sheik's shoulders and there it would likely stay, until his passing. Or a more suitable scapegoat was found.

"You wish you had followed _ula esta Kona. _"

The air seemed to, suddenly, thin and Sheik with it, as if he had been pulled taut between two conflicting poles.

"No. I do not. My inability to levitate makes me regret nothing." at a loss, Sheik addressed only the most superficial slant of Midna's statement of opinion. Missing were the words to give sense unto how _wrong wrong wrong _barrellinginto such delicate subject matter, at full-tilt, could become.

Zant had more tact.

"We're much more prosperous than you care to admit, Sunshine. Where you've all dwindle and died, we have not." Midna was very proud, of her home. To her, even Hyrule, at it's most illustrious, was but a shadow cast upon the dark of her banishment. The palatial estates of her home, made beautiful by the half-light of everlasting early evening, were without parallel. And to see many stars and aurorae, always, would be of greater value than all the warmth and vitality the worlds of man could offer.

"I will not disagree with that, Midna, but your luck was bought with blood. And not just my own. What would Zelda say, if she knew?" nothing he cared to revive, Sheik was reminded of when he'd had a name. When his love, for a long-ago princess and her guardsman, had him forsake his claims.

Leaving his people at a divide, an ultimatum at hand.

"She does. And she thinks no less of me. I am not my _ula esta_, I am myself. She knows I am Midna, daughter of Lyra, of the royal house of Twilight. Not Kona. " she spoke every word with care and caution, giving Sheik few chances at misinterpretation.

"If you wish for me to see you as such, grant me the same courtesy. Forget, for now, what you've been taught. See me as Sheik, as our cooperation would do us well. You may resume hating me when it will not hinder our questing_."_

They sat, together. Not uncomfortably.

"Fine. _Atbaur_." Midna curled her toes, feeling the grass between them. She could be open-minded, she supposed. For Link.

But, oh, how her ancestors would be spinning in their graves.

"_Atbaur. _Ah," Sheik and Midna shook hands, to make certain their agreement "good. I was beginning to think you unable to express anything but anger."

"What?" she was nowhere near Sheik's abilities, in judging character, but she could do well enough. Though he was covered, she knew to read the subtlety of a face and each of its parts, as their was no surer standard of confidence. And she knew the body was not to be forgotten—posture often betrayed dishonesty—but Sheik held himself high.

Not exclusively through sight, there were little ways to, figuratively, unmask a Sheikah. Though those she were skills she had never cared to sharpen.

"I kid. You take the bait far too easily, little fish. You have a good heart, this I know."

Regardless.

Watching him—maybe she liked him, more than she had first thought.

Giving him, the strange boy who was more spirit than actual substance, her trust would not be difficult.

"Hey, you two, stop bickering. Let's go" Link re-entered, drying his face with his hat. He hadn't done a very good job of cleaning himself, his hair still purple and sticky from the fruit Midna had crushed onto him.

"We weren't!" Midna and Sheik, both, replied, looking very guilty.

Something had happened, between the two, but Link wasn't quite sure what. But the tension was less and that was to be marvelled at.

"Whatever. How about we play the quiet game? I could hear you two a mile away." Link pocketed the map and, upon Midna's asking, headed north-west.

"What's that?" Midna asked, flitting about Link, not adamant in ensuring Sheik remained excluded. His company was better than none and silence was not entertainment. She was doubtful of what fun, if any, could be had, at her Hylian's suggestion.

"Ha! you've already lost, Twili!"

Link's whole body heaved a sigh. Which was worse, he wondered—a Sheikah and Twili bent on bloodletting or, the same two, on pleasant terms. Midna rarely went a handful of minutes without speaking and, since he had warmed to him, neither had Sheik. And it would, without a doubt, worsen.

"And so have you, Sheik." Link clarified, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

* * *

**A/N- The strange words I've had Midna/Sheik say are my ( very shitty ) attempt at Twili-speak ( which is ( in my head ) basically the same as Sheikah ). Roughly translated--  
**

_** ula esta = great grandmother.**_

_** atbaur = truce.**_

**You'll find out who Kona is ( for those who don't know ), soon enough.**

** Midna's line( fathers are irrelevant ) )-- Kona Astra Lyra Midna**

** Ah, and don't expect any updates for a while. Like I said, out of town the 9****th**** and 10****th****. And I'm just damned lazy.**


	11. Little Princess, Terrible Mess

**A/N-**

** Italics is Midna thinking, this time around.**

** There is quite a bit of internal monologue.**

** I'm trying to be not-so-picky, with my writing ( so you lovely people have something to read ). Whether that is working or not. . . I'll let you know.**

**

* * *

  
**

The aeralfos were dispatched easily enough.

Feint, target, connect.

Cuss.

Repeat.

The method of ending their lives was distraction and required little thought.

"The problem, what is it?" Link asked, a hookshot in each hand. Testing their combined weight. Two was no less agreeable than one, thankfully, and would not slow his reaction speed. What was necessary, though, would be to quickly learn how to make use of them as a single instrument, with little lag between alternations.

"The problem? Okay," Midna said, the amity she and Sheik had settled upon made her slow to speak ill of him "my problem, right now, is that you smell. And you're filthy."

_He can't defend himself, if he's not here. Not at all worth the effort. Not in the least bit, _satisfied, she sat upon the filigreed chest that had held Link's prize. _Yup, that's exactly it._

Assuredly able to have confidence in his own capacities to recognize and understand direction, Sheik had gone, to the Argorok's roost, not wanting to suffer his phobia, for a second time. He did not do well, above the sky.

They would re-group, later.

"No, I heard you two talking. You know I did. I know next-to-nothing of Sheik," a hand lending shade, Link counted few fixed scaffolds from which he could safely grapple "and I'd like to."

_I bet his ears are burning._

Sucking on her teeth, Midna acknowledged what disservices she could be doing Sheik and herself, were she to tell. Instantly, like liquor to a flame, the two boys had taken to each other and she would not be responsible were any affections to become unrequited. And neither did she want her scatter her esteem, like so much ash.

"Please. It's only fair."

"Wolfie, my telling will probably be biased. If you want the truth, and nothing but, it's Sheik you should be asking." he needn't know more than he should, Midna reasoned. Sprouted like fungi, many of the histories she had been told had soured and she was hard-pressed see them as factual. They were her own beginnings and she doubted them. She thought them likely to be tellings of occurrences improperly exchanged between the Twili, most notably her own family, to bolster appearance and authority.

_Midna. We are all our own slow-moving tectonic plate, _her mother had said,_ a tribute to analogous integrity. All the same but not. A gestalt, no part lesser than that that preceded it. _

_ But __he__ is each of our fault-lines. __He__ belongs nowhere but with his neck beneath a fresh-whetted axe._

The things told to naughty Twili children and the rumours and the raunchy limericks —Sheik belied them all. The more time he and her spent, together, not exchanging cutting commentary, the more she came to realized this.

"Quit stalling."

_Sorry, Mama, all of these Sol-less fools are going to be the death of me. They're like a terrible rash and I can't say I mind._

"Alright!. _Sheesh_. Let me ask something of you," Midna didn't expect much "first. What exactly do you know of the Sheikah?"

_Coffin nail. And now, bit by bit, I let free a world of hurt._

"Not much. Probably only the bare minimum, compliments of Shad. I think," Link drummed his fingers against his chin "he detailed a band of, uh, _enterprising_ women. They had stolen something-or-another."

"Uh-huh, that much is right. The Gerudo, as they were thieves by nature," Midna explained, condensing information from a number of different sources, trying keep Link's attention "usurped the land of their neighbours, the Sheikah. They had lived near for many years and could no more. Lead by their chieftain, Sula, and his wife, Kona, with their people, left the desert. They sought refuge under the rule of Dol and Dazel Harkinian.

And stay they were granted. Not treated poorly but as a gift or trophy, as they were skilled in all forms of art, they served the king and queen."

Link stood. Still. Just like he had, when he and Sheik first met, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd already been familiarized with all that was being presented to him. The Light Spirits had said his was an old soul but he hadn't given it thought, really. Until recently. And whether a soul had memories, he wasn't sure, but it didn't seem improbable.

"Hey, look, are you listening?" into Link's line of sight, Midna floated upwards, her little arms akimbo. Her runic sleeves were dulled, not green or blue but black and blended with the shadow in which her body was clothed, despite the irritation she felt.

His jaw set, Link apologized, and bid her continue.

"Anyways," clearing her throat, Midna began, again "not long after their arrival, was the 12th birthday of little Lauro, the princess of Hyrule. Dol's guardsmen were given the night to enjoy the festivities, as it was a pretty fancy affair, and the Sheikah were asked not only to supervise but provide entertainment. And things went well.

"But, not long after, Dazel had understood she felt more than she should for Sula.

"I figure he ignored her advances. But I was told otherwise—Kona saw nothing but infidelity. Jealous, she and a few Sheikah that would readily accept her word as law left to the Great Castle. And in the small hours, stretching between sunset and otherwise, they ended the lives of Dazel and her infant son, Ziv

"The Twili believe her justified, in her reaction, you know—she had lost almost everything she had loved and could stand to lose nothing more." Midna hadn't been exactly forthcoming, when they had first started upon this subject, and now she was even less so. And turning her back to her Hylian, she hoped he could discern, through her inability to look into his face, that their conversation was meant to be ended.

"There must be more, Midna." Link pushed. There was more. He just _knew_.

Or not.

"I don't know what happened, after that. Not really. Just that those who were cleared of the crimes against the Harkinian family remained in Hyrule, with Sula—probably, he used his life as payment. And those who had aided Kona, after being shown as guilty, were exiled to a bleak netherworld. Everything else is hearsay.

"Though, I can say that in the years that followed, many Gerudo were forbidden from the lands of Hyrule, as well. This mixing of blood, along with the poverty of light and vital nutrients and the speed at which time passes, in that realm, had them adapt. Birthing the Twili."

Midna hadn't turned but knew Link moved closer. She could hear the scattering of rupees and other things, like thin glass against stone, as he walked. She heard him nock the hookshot, too, thought he meant to go nowhere. Not yet. There wasn't time to be wasteful of any gracious reprieve and he would take what little was given.

"Your ancestors that were sent to the Twilight Realm, shouldn't they have hated these Gerudo, also? I mean, if you think about it, all of you're problems stem from them and their greed." Link wanted to be able to bite his thumb nail. A habit that had developed sometime in his youth, it offered safety against the maybe-embarrassment of his logic.

_That was pretty intelligent. I'm surprised. I don't think I've an answer, to that._

"Hm, well, I can only guess we'd all realized the benefit of tolerance. And causing trouble is just what Gerudo do."

Link accepted that rationalization, albeit reluctantly, and asked, for clarification, of Sheik's purpose. He had gleaned nothing of the aforementioned Sheikah. Though, at the best of times, the hero was selective in what his ears chose to filter to his brain.

"Are you serious? Link," Midna said, disbelieving "if it wasn't for your looks, I would have nothing to do with you. Sheik isSula. Or, rather, _was _Sula."

* * *

**A/N-**

** Supremely confusing, yet?**

** I thought so.**

** You know. I use the word **_**'and'**_** quite a bit.**


	12. Burned Out

**A/N**-

**I stole a bit from this story's prequel, here. So italics would be Sheik remembering/dreaming a ****very**** long time ago ( so the P.O.V. will change ).**

**

* * *

  
**

Despairing and foolish, he waited.

The Argorok was sleeping, it's body curled in upon itself. Its home made atop the highest of the many free-standing spires so common in Oocca building, the beast was likely not accustomed to the coldness . The low pressure, causing the risen air to expand and lose warmth, had sensitized Sheik, also.

As had the vertigo he had been lent.

Jointed and bent, shy of platform's precipices, Sheik leaned against a pillar. In an unsightly condition of decay, when considering the lower levels of the temple, it was weak with ivy. As was the encircling stonework, like a clipped cage or sacrificial monument.

"I have no sympathy for you, dragon. Even in your dreams should you fear Link and his sword. But," from _nowhere_, a void flexible to the purpose of any Sheikah, he took his lyre "I know what it is to be shut in."

He began a song. In it was no rhyme or romance but the lost key to ferryboat who knew no wet and a Sage whose life was ended at a watering place. All buried and missed.

"Though," Sheik said, fingering the lowest and gravest of his harp-strings "you are much freer than I have ever been. And will be. It is no consolation, to me, that the years are have gone as my mind, my memory, is far-reaching."

He thought. And thought.

And did not continue his playing but, himself, fell asleep.

Dreaming—

_ Cake did not wiggle as Dazel held him, he would not dirty her. He was not unhappy but neither did he want to be inside._

_ For my attention, Dazel had loosed him and, frightened, the small dog had become lost. Near the armouries, a ghost had hinted to where he had hidden himself. There were many unliving things that had taken up residence in the castle and adjacent courtyards. Few malign, rarely were they anything but animals and servicemen, forever made to act upon their devotion to the higher families of Hyrule._

_ To me, they were fair. _

_ "Some people believe animals can see things. Like the physical incarnations of death and sickness." I said. Cake could see them, I knew. They fiddled with the linens and tapestries that had been woven to Dazel's specifications, unknotting whole herds of unicorn and historic verse._

_ I didn't know where Dol had gone. I did not see them at night, together. _

_ Colicky, it was not often Ziv could find peace when not in his mother's arms. And though I had given all my resources, to help the child, he still cried. This, the pain of their youngest, was what pressed the ruination of an otherwise healthy marriage. The king sought rest in paperwork whilst the queen soothed her son._

_ Granted, this night, the prince lay still in his bassinet. Dazel was happy. Less formal, she wore not what she had, earlier. She was settling herself for bed, her body knowing the late hour._

_ "Of what you see, what do you think?" Dazel asked, whisper-soft, slim in chiffon and lace._

_ We sat. Dazel's mattress was deep, plush._

_ "I believe it's true." I admitted. _

_ "No, not that. I don't mean that." She lifted and held a hand between her breasts, and the other on my cheek._

_ Not love. _

_ Need._

_ "Stop that. I do not believe you grasp what—"_

_ "And you do. You **see** differently than would anyone of my kingdom. Yes, as we are both intelligent and our hair yellow, we are alike but not the same. I cannot see further than today, that gift is yours." she said, looking to overstep my boundaries._

_ I said nothing._

_ She took back her hand. _

_ I would say nothing._

_ "About us. What do you see?" She asked again, quieter. On the tips of her fingers were the dyes used to show my status as Sheikah chieftain, rubbed from beneath my eyes._

_ "I, uh, " I licked my lips " I see nothing pleasant."_

_ Dazel laughed and, though my reasoning wasn't the same, I did, too._

_ "Maybe you aren't prescient, just a liar. Maybe you're just joking or, maybe," she yawned, sunk under her coverlet and pillows "you're just blind. But, Sula, do not fear—in the game chess, a queen can move in many ways! I will corner you, yet."_

_ "Your ego, my queen, is rather unaccommodating. Know, you won't find me. There is someone and something sharp, set to intervene." I could not stay. Duty and pleasure, not at all mutually individual, were to be kept at a respectable distance. To this woman I owed my life, the lives of what little was left of my peoples, but not my body._

_ Snuffing candles, I left._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N-**

** If y'all caught what song Sheik is playing, on his lyre, I know that particular Sage didn't die at ' a watering place. ' Just humour me. **

** That's why I loves me some artistic license. **

** Speaking of artistic license, this was quite the pointless and short chapter, yeah? **


	13. Understood Abandonment

Ink black bleeding into the red-hot remains of day, the moon had begun to rise.

"You getting up?"

Shaken, Sheik woke. He blinked sleep, from his eyes, once.

Twice.

And, when he could see nothing but the dark shape of Midna, a third time.

"I know, I know. I am beauteous. Looking at me, you must feel as if you've strayed into some dream. But, no. Pity," she was sobered and without pique "such is not the case."

The Argorok had woken, also.

It wheeled, its armour knocking against itself, and breathed a fire that cut through and cast what was obfuscate in orange. Many up-drafts, in its favour, lifted it high and, when the below was brightened, there was little it could not see.

"More you must wake me so. I was in the most unpleasant of places." Sheik said, not worried. What were his memories had gone and, for that, he was happy. To him, any servant of the enemy would always be less a threat than what was shown his mind at night.

Like scavenging birds his thinking was—hungry and picking and angry.

"Next time, how about, I fill a waterskin?" she was troubled; her hair like a fist, of its own purposes, tightened and relaxed.

"Oh, please do."

"Wolfie's face-first, over there." Midna pointed. Link had overestimated the reach of weapon and had fallen. To evade the Argorok, whilst it made wicked the weather with turbulence, had proved diffucult as he, evidently, hadn't yet succeeded in coordination.

"You could have been quicker in your request for assistance." Sheik looked to where Link lay and, by the filth his pain had him talk, knew the boy was not dead.

"Stupid Sheikah, never hearing a thing but what they want."

"I heard that." walking to Link, against a stumbling wind, Sheik said.

Midna went with him. She felt relief. Though she was more than able to keep Link and herself safe, should she need to, this body where her soul was put was not like her own. She was small. Her legs were not meant for standing and her arms were not meant for lifting; she could not help like Sheik could.

Link needed someone who would have him sit straight. Someone who would help him too his feet and lead him somewhere better.

Which Sheik did.

"Sheik, it's my left. If you wrap it, tight, I don't think it'll be an issue." Link told. Was his wrist worse than sprained or dislocated, many risks would be made real. He knew that a fracture, improperly dealt with, could fragment and sever an artery or nerve.

The Sheikah held and turned Link's hand but did not know bones. Skin an muscle over them, he couldn't guess at what he was to do.

"I will do my best but I do not feel comfortable allowing the use of your sword. The strain will cause more, maybe lasting, damage. Even allowing use of the hookshot would be careless." from around his middle, Sheik took a swathe of fabric—for a short while, it would serve well as a dressing—and doctored Link. He had never been learned in healing, herbs and splinters were of things unfascinating, but his inexperience was matched with care.

And patience.

"You're taking too long!" Link moved and moved. Being idle when there was much to be done suited him poorly. From each of the previous battles, in places that he had found needed cleansing, he had come relatively unscathed. His pride more hurt than his physical self, should greater danger show itself, he was not certain of what would be his ability to preform. His enemies, like him, progressed. And he, like his enemies, was not unbreakable.

Zant could not be the blackest of lines across his horizon. Beyond him was sinister.

Link was superstitious.

And he knew he feared.

"This has to be done and, I guess, we're doing this, together. I'll have you hop up on me, like a piggyback ride. It won't be hard, you'll see. The dragon—its shoulders, where the wing and body meet," Link bent strangely, wanting to make clear their enemy's build through the use of his own "aren't armoured. You'll have to get up on top if it and shatter the bone. You can use my sword."

"No." this was not ideal, to Sheik. The varying altitudes and heights he and Link were meant to travel and the delicate placement of his manhood (while not altogether unfavourable) were unsettling.

And he wasn't even sure if the Master Sword would yield to his touch. Made to have it was the _Hero, _alone.

"Please." Link was not above begging.

"No."

"But, I ne—"

"Link, _**no**_ is a two letter word, what is it you don't understand?" Sheik returned Link's hand and left his side.

But Link kept after the boy. He said many things, some nice and some not, until he hit low.

"Sula, don't be such a baby!

_Oh, _Midna held her breath_, he wasn't supposed to do that. I didn't think he'd do that._

"Have you remembered or did_ she_ tell you?" Sheik made his voice loud.

"Uh, a little bit from column _A_ and a little bit from column _B. _But Midna, mostly."

Sheik faced away from Link and Midna, who stood not far from him, and saw the Argorok hadn't yet quietened. In this area, private to it, it had been bothered. And it wanted its rest.

Sheik, too, was tired.

"Sorry, I thought he should know!" Midna said. Sad. She had brought Link to many places the Sheikah would have had her not go.

"How unlike you, to apologize, Twili. And, Link," Sheik warned "never use that name."

"Whatever, it's not like anything bad will come of it. See—_Sula, Sula, Sula!_" again and again and again, Link used Sheik's name and had made it a song.

He danced, a little.

Moved his hips, a little.

And nothing happened.

"It is all that remains of a time and place best left forgotten, _Link_. I would suggest you watch your tongue."

"Could you watch it, for me? You did a damned good job, earlier." Link thought himself very clever.

Until Sheik punched him in the gut.

* * *

**A/N-**

** I really just wanted to get this chapter done because the house is being painted and I have nowhere, really, to write. So. . . this is a bit of an odd piece.**

** Oh. And the next-next chapter is a flashback. For people who don't like that. . . you won't miss anything, skipping it.**


	14. Got My Back

For that, Link could not have readied himself. His belly hurt and breathing was not easy and he was wrong in thinking Sheik mild. He knew many things of the Sheikah—customs and coverings aside, the boy was easy to not misinterpret—but this violence had made Sheik and his other name become two opposite existences, in Link's mind.

_Maybe I've spent too much time as an animal. I'm seeing everything in black and white. Bad and good._

But Sheik's rue had him come around and, for that, Link thought it best to let sleeping dogs lie.

Nothing would be said of Sula. For now, at least.

"Hey, watch it! If you squeeze any harder my eyes will pop out!"

Sheik sat on Link's shoulders. His legs, tight around his carrier's neck, kept him balanced.

"Careful. One wrong move and you're as good as dead." Midna didn't not feel safe near Sheik. He would not hit her, she was sure, but his anger was disruptive. As was his silence. Sheikah are not so quick in giving themselves and she had made go all his trust in her.

And whether she would get it back, she didn't know.

"I am never so lucky. And doubtful would it be, were that to happen, that I would be left to myself. I would be resurrected without cease. Someone would come and call for me and, as I am property, I would have no choice but to answer. " Sheik said, doleful.

He did not want anyone near but neither did he want anyone far. In the most un-literal of ways, he felt wounded.

"Uh, okay, one wrong move and Link's as good as dead." Midna corrected. She kept away from Sheik. And, though she did not want to, from Link, also.

"Fine." Sheik had taken Link's hat and thrown it to the ground, so to better have hold in his hair.

_This is, probably, as ready as he'll ever be. I had better get going; he's likely to change his mind. I don't think, other than Beth, I've met anyone so temperamental. And I can't even hold it against her! She's got that once-a-month-reason that makes everyone want to run and hide._

_ She's pretty unfortunate looking, too. And that's always upsetting._

_ But Sheik—must be something to do with those four-humour-things Reynado is so passionate about. Too much of this or that gross body-juice. Or not enough. Leeches here, there and everywhere._

To himself, the Hylian laughed. Counted backwards from five.

And went.

"Okay, _hupp!_" knees bent, Link stood beneath a Clamp-grass root and released. Immediately, the hookshot grabbed hold of the plant and the two boys were off. And up. Their combined weight made fall the root, a little, but put them in no danger. For so long as their movement was even and they didn't rest too long in any one place, they would be alright.

Maybe.

"You have got to go slower!"

In and out of clouds, the Argorok flied. High its tormentors went. _High high high._ They played, now, in an arena where it was champion. The sky was its own asset, both a weapon and a shield, and it would let no pink and flightless things take it from where was its proper place.

"If I go any slower we'll both end up flat on our faces." Link smiled, though Sheik could not see him. And he could not see Sheik.

_He's shaking. That's cute. His knees in my ears, however, aren't._

"I'm going behind. I'll get you close. The rest is up to you. Here's hoping you've got something special you do, at times like these." Link said as he watched the dragon-bird. It followed them, as they went from root to root, smelling like smoke and its scales lit from underneath.

It filled a pouch at the base of its jaw with flame and waited.

"I seriously hope you're paying attention, Sheik! You've got to judge when to get on over there!" Link wasn't sure if he could circle much longer. His wrist ached and made his head feel spinny. And if not for his own well-being, the dark would have would have him stop.

Any visible horizon was becoming a luxury of impossibility and he doubted the Argorok would be so kind as to light his way.

"I am!" Sheik's were closed.

Other than _down_, there were few places he could look. Or wanted to look.

"Then go!"

The Argorok breathed fire, again, and ignited the ivy that had grown into the stone of its home. Dry, it burned very hot and reached to the plants Link was using to go from place to place. Fire could jump and they would burn, too.

Sheik unsheathed Link's sword. It was not heavy and he could hold it but, like it was not happy, it vibrated.

There was no other time, for this, he understood. There never would be. Things so dangerous could not be paused and restarted, on a whim. And it was better to be afraid than to feel nothing, he reasoned.

Making himself lax, he dropped away from Link. And blinked onto the the Argorok's back.

Link hardly noticed this loss. And the Argorok its gain.

He saw the weak spot Link had talked of and drove down the Master Sword. And he did not stop until he thought he could hear and feel the _snap _of muscle and tendon as they became crippled. In agony, it cried. Unable to make no use of it's great wingspan, it plummeted.

Sheik stayed, as it fell. It was the fastest way to where the ground didn't move. And, as he was inherently lazy, doing otherwise would just be an unnecessary expenditure of energies. He knew how to assess risks and saw few.

And, in keeping with the as it landed and died, he saw the final mirror piece.

He saw, also, that where the Argorok was not scaled it was feathered. And it did not bleed but, instead, gave off a foul-smelling vapour that, when free, melted some of the body of its host.

Black magic.

Sheik walked carefully holding a hand over his nose, and collected the Mirror Shard from where he had seen it, on the Argorok's body, and gave it to Midna. She would hide it and they would leave.

Preferably before a murder of gway came to make an easy meal of what remained of this temple's monster.

"I will accompany you as far as the Arbiter's Grounds, for your own safekeeping, but then no more."

_Well, _Link thought, _that was surprising. I guess he's not a total pansy._

And the three let themselves be lead, by Ooccoo, to her home's entrance.

* * *

**A/N-**

** Link got a turn for some interior monologue, from once ( I know dogs aren't completely colourblind ).**

** Lol. Unsheathing vibrating swords.**

** Oh. Don't forget. Next chapter is another flashback. Feel free to skip it.**


	15. General Kasteel and the Fire Tree

_**A/N--**_

_** This would be a memory that takes place a good 80 + years. . .after the first flashback.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Her name was Nabooru and I liked her._

_ We had met when the Hero was yet a child, without a fairy amongst the Kokiri, when my duties had me go beyond the Haunted Waste. _

_ A holy place._

_ My home. Once._

_**"Iantin ist te kea, aujo, se?" **__she lay in the sand, sunning herself. Her skin was already very dark but it was past midday and her want was to rest, in the warm._

_ Behind her, a mountainous range projected upwards. Faulting and folding, a woman carved into its face. She, the red rock, was the Temple of Spirit. She, to the Gerudo who kept her shrine, was a mother of the Earth and a beloved of the Sky. Beautiful, her hips and round belly were sunk partly beneath the dunes and her head was held high. _

_ On her bosom was the moon and stars and on her brow was show of the Golden Goddesses. _

_ "**Se**, sister. She does. Here, she always does." I said. For three or four or more days I had walked and I was hungry. Thirsty. The desert changed always and knew me no more as friend; for my trespassing, I was lead by no Poe. I was not lost but the winds and mirages were to have me go to my own dying and that illusory magic, foreign from my own, made me see in triplicate and made my heart beat wrong._

_ But, in time, I made it through._

_ "I am not your sister, Sheikah. Such is a title of which I am not deserving. Though I am not sorry," she did not let me sit but, instead, stood and rolled the mat that had been beneath her "for your grievances, may I be the first to extend my apologies."_

_ She lead me to a small wellspring and had me drink. There, many things grew and many animals came. None were native to here but thrived. She petted them and sang to them, as one would a child, and they were happy of her love._

_ Mostly._

_ Some seemed upset._

_ "I accept." near the water, I went. She gave me a gourd, cleaned and dried, to drink from and I listened as she told me of flowers and fruits and nuts. _

_ Some were edible, she had said, and some were not._

_ Some had ripened enough, she had said, and some had not._

_ And, all of the best picked, she was hospitable in a way I did not know a Gerudo could be._

_ "From our feuding, there has been a lot of suffering. But, for you, good is coming. " in the sand, Nabooru traced a Triforce. And, while she ate, darkened the piece of Farore, the Brave Lady._

_ Things that were to be were not mine to know. Not anymore._

_ But I hoped she was not mistaken with her far-seeing._

_ "Being here must pain you, little bird. Why have you come?" she asked, her mouth full._

_ "Full of questions, you are, Exalted Nabooru." to eat, I had to remove my cowl. This style of dress, though it was custom, did not please me. And never would. It was tooplain, too tight, and, for temperatures such as these, too hot. But, passed by my master three generations gone, it was law._

_ "And you will answer them as, here, I am Queen." serious, she laughed._

_ "For a little boy in green, as foreseen by the princess of Hyrule, I look for a song. Here is full of dangers, you know. Nowhere for outsiders, however courageous they may be. We look only to make our Hero's life less a challenge."_

_ Each key was special and had not been difficult to find. As old as I was, I knew where were the strongest of spiritual energies. And I knew each temple. If asked right and shown a request, written and signed by Zelda, none would stonewall my learning. And, if the temple keepers could be of no help, I listened to the limbo where lived shadows and things._

_ In the forest I was taught by a ghost named Meg. She played the flute._

_ In the market, I was taught by a priestess. She didn't like me. _

_ Because I don't like dogs, she said, no matter how well trained._

_ "I know no song." Nabooru did not look at my face. She looked at her lap._

_ "Lies. You should know me, better. Now, what payment do you wish?" I was sure, as she was born of a society of lady-thieves, she should want something for her cooperation. I had much to give her. _

_ But she wanted none._

_ From a pocket, she took some parchment and a brooch—the same colour as her hair, it was a flower—and gave them to me._

_ "As payment, I want you to know I had no choice. It was your skin or my own. And I want you to know I will come for you. I will. That piece of jewelry is my favourite and," she reached for my hand but did not touch me "you should think of it as my promise."_

_ I did not understand of what she spoke. _

_ It was no matter, though. I made the sheet music she had given me fix in my memory and meant to thank her._

_ But she wasn't where she had been. Far from me, she moved fast._

_ "General Kasteel, he's yours!" I heard her say, over her shoulder._

_ I watched until I could not see her shape, against the horizon, and myself turned to leave._

_ But a feeling of pain and a ringing in my ears stopped me._

_ What came after is nothing I remember easily._

_ Needless to say, Zelda spent the following 3 years under Impa's supervision. _

_ And, until Nabooru gave her mind and body for my saving, I spent them under Ganondorf._

* * *

_ **A/N- I took liberties with the look of the Spirit Temple, here.**_

_** :)**_

_** To Sheik, Nabooru says "Bright is the sun, today, yes?"**_

_** The two of them can understand each other because Sheikah and Gerudo are, basically, the same language. There are only differences in pronunciation and grammar, here and there.**_

_** Anywho, I am taking a break from this story, for a week or two. I have some other things to edit.**_

_** But I hope y'all stay with me!**_

_** Thank a kajillion for reading!**_

_** Kisses!**_


	16. Bordeaux

_ **A/N- **_

_** Kay. So. I didn't need to an interior monologue for Sheik, here, but I did. I was feeling introspective-y. And he's shit-ton easier to write.**_

_** Here is right before Link and Midna take off to the Twilight Realm. It isn't one of those far-back memories, like before.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_ I hunt me, to feed me._

_ In all my long years, away went what would give my living no expedition. Without character or colour or counting, many were the things I thought of no more. I owned only the tools that would give measure to my height and weight and time, repeated._

_ "Link, don't talk. Just leave Sheik be."_

_ Morning came and we were not far from where opened the Arbiter's Grounds. New, I had seen it. Built to house and make hurt bad men. Beneath where were put the dead, in Kakariko, was same. And both places, as embalmer and executioner, I had watched. _

_ Then, only, a passkey kept me watered and out of irons._

_ And I would not be there, again._

_ "Older than Midna, the adviser, is the good advice. Know that, Hero." _

_ I was nothing, if not running. Always running. It is no interest of mine to struggle against what is. Or isn't. Better just to go. There would be no kindness afforded to me, were I to stay. The Wise Men who guarded the way to the otherworld would want none of me, had I the boldness to be before them, and even less would the Twili._

_ And what of my obligations, to Zelda—had I been been gone, too long?_

_ I was not sure of her safety._

_ The lines and locks made to keep her person were of strong stuff but not were not without holes. We could realize much, her and I, together. Enough I've know her to see where and what were her shortcomings. And her, mine. Through and threw, she made better all I've ever done. And did not do. Where I would end, she strove to begin._

_ For her favour, would she want me, I would gift to her whatever she would ask._

_ "You can't be serious." Link said. He walked slow, in the sand. Midna had put herself between us._

_ **Coward**, his body talked**.**_

_ "Why, in the name of the Sacred Realm, are you so angry? You punched me something fierce and I didn't do anything but use your na—"_

_ Midna, with both small hands, covered Link's mouth. Maybe, she laughed. I don't know._

_ "I was angry when we met, Hero." I would have liked the sun and heat to make see-through my body. I would have liked to be wind or rock or any number of other things not associated with myself. But I am never so lucky._

_ "Piss poor excuse, Sheik. Just damned dumb." _

_ "Yes, yes, my wit is astounding. Obviously. But, for now, I say my goodbyes." I had taken a deku nut, from some pocket._

_ And waited._

_ Waited._

_

* * *

  
_

_**A/N-**_

_** So. . .that was short. But, hell, it was better than nothing.**_

_** He's going to wish he stayed with Link. Very soon.**_

_** Oh.**_

_** The next chapter or two will have NO Sheik. **_

_** :)**_


	17. 17a Considerate

** A/N-**

** I really wanted to get in to more of the battle with Zant, here, but I don't have the time or the patience. It's likely I'll re-vamp this whole story, come summers end. . . and that's when it this chapter will have its action. My apologies!**

** Here is where I really start fucking around, though. Midna has her true shape. She just isn't at 100% health.**

** ( this is a two-part chappie, y'all! )**

**

* * *

  
**

_My brothers and sisters of the dark, a new era is brought. Gone is the Thief King and, again, I've my place amongst you—of course, if I've still a place in your hearts. Know it was not without guilt I left you. No. But you will learn as I have, we are not so far removed as to be unallied. _

_ It is no Solist deity to whom we owe thanks. It is to no prayers, to no hymns, but to Hyrule!_

_ Always, we have the wings of Zelda to keep us!_

_ But, now, do not make heavy your thinking._

_ We feast! _

_-o-o-o-  
_

"—ame, Link, we eat and drink. Without you we've nothing to celebrate."

_ Classic, Link. Classic._

_ When I've commitments away from from here, I'm with a bunch of gals gone sweet on me. Open, their hair all teased high. Ready, the backs of their wrists smelling like stuff I can't even pronounce. Stupid thing, perfume. Really._

With herself and many ladies, Midna had Link lunch. Pretty, they spoke of no politics or pain but of their princess. She was returned and she, like Link, had not been herself. And, when she had been shown, he was glad. He had, always, felt her too big, for herself. Her small shape had matched none of her power and personality.

And she was beautiful.

Loved.

To have helped her was bigger than himself. She shined strong. Constellated and crowned and clothed, a woman of galaxies and things un-ordinary. A woman like the loud and tumble of rain, not to be kept or had but to be seen and sang about. And she would do well, Link knew, though she felt not her best.

He could leave her.

Now, he could.

And couldn't.

"And you've had no dessert!" to Link, Midna offered a tender pastry; her favourite. She very much wanted him to like it. To like her. He was hungry—he needn't tell her that—but for nothing she could give. His heart was decided, in lives passed. And she would do nothing.

Though she wanted to.

Link felt the press of his belly, against his tunic, and refused. "I had dessert yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that."

Why and when he had left his shield and sword to a corner of Midna's palace, he wasn't sure.

"You are troubled." Midna said, low.

_ I am, of course! _

_ While I've been gone, what has been done? Zant talked of gods and the ending of Hyrule. He talked of Ganondorf who could and would own the body of someone, easy. Like any number of dignitaries or, maybe, Zelda. Or, uh, I don't know!_

_ If Sheik were here, I bet, he would be giving me the stink-eye. _

"I, uh, yeah. It's not that I'm ungrateful. I just have to go. I've been gone a month."

"Time passes different, here. It's been longer than a month, Link"

"Oh, good. Thanks, I feel all kinds of better." Link stood.

Midna smiled, sly. Along with the pastry she had given first, she took a handful more and put them in Link's satchel, taking care to dirty none of whatever he had chosen to carry, with him. "If you go, will come with you."

* * *

**A/N-**

** So Midna's not a shrimp anymore and is going with Link.**

** Fun.**

** This will be explained, later. No sweat.**


	18. 17b Freebird

She, free, had come to wrong places. Him, from curse to cliff and castle, with her.  
_  
_"You speak poor of me, Link,"

For days, they'd walked. It rained and rained and rained, the day and night alike. Was Midna stronger, from the desert to the Lanayru Province, the both of them would have travelled easy. But, no. Wet, instead, they pushed forward. Ready, Midna quiet and Linknot_._

"No, I just think you're way too obvious! I haven't the slightest idea how to explain you!" Link said. Stood same as Midna were none in Hyrule. Dark, she dressed bright; her hair loose and her clothing, sewn with bells and tassels, patterned with birds and things.

"You would rather I were home, that's what!" Midna stopped. Started. And stopped, again.

Something was off.

_Weird, _for what had caused her unease, Midna extended a field of force and felt beyond herself_. In the fields before the capital, many times, I've been and I have no recall of this. The air I am familiar with. To taste and touch, no mistake made, it is old. Burning. Angry, maybe._

_ It's like the trees and the grasses and bugs, even, are watching._

Not a wolf, Link had noticed no change in temperature or aura. Nothing. He talked, laughed and sang and asked questions—mostly of the Twili and Midna's health. And when the both of them could rest, for a quick meal.

"What is it you don't understand?" Midna asked.

"Well," Link said, over the weather "I get why Zant turned you in to that monkey-thing but I don't get what came after. And why you're so tired."

Link turned and looked at Midna—the curve of her hip, the way she walked—and she smiled. "The relics of my ancestors have great restorative properties, Link. The retrieval of them and the ending of that pissant, Zant, reversed all he had done. It might take a while for me to readjust to this shape and its magic expenditure, though."

Link thought long, taking what he wanted from what he had been told, before continuing.

"He knew that kind of stuff?" Link asked. Few were the people, in this age of sciences and construction, who knew magic. Such power was given to those of the Harkinian bloodlines, almost exclusively.

"Yes. We Twili are able in both offensive and defensive magics. Especially those of nobility. And, as much as it pains me to say," Midna, prestigious and precise "in my court, Zant _was_of high standing."

"Oh," Link drummed his fingers on his chin. That kind of knowing must be a Sheikah trait, he supposed.

"This Ganondorf guy may have given him reason and incentive, to do what he had done, but Zant was not without the power to act. On his own, he was a brilliant tactician. Perverse and psychotic, also."

Link accepted this. He had seen Zant, heard him blather on and on and on, unable to be still. Shouting and cussing, blackening the name of Midna and her family. Making his own weakness all the more clear.

_And that is the layman's telling, _

_ Por ukar ested! He can be so slow on the uptake!_

_ But I lo—_

_ Think it is troubling there are no lizalfos or dinolfos patrolling, here. One would think this area would be better guarded. Especially if the princess is being held against her will. I may be jumping to conclusions but Ganondorf seems not to be a military man. Not smart. A little pretentious._

Link saw Midna was not walking behind him. She was looking at a grouping of shadows, beneath a rocky overhang, when she should have been hurrying at the sight of the stonework bordering the market square. They were close. _"_Something the matter?"

"Uh, red. Very unlucky—I see something red and I don't like it. We should hurry to Zelda."

_Oh, damn, _Midna caught herself. _I'm talking in riddles like that fruit-bat, Sheik!_

The rain fell harder.

"Does this rain feel natural to you?" Link held out his hands, water pooling in his palms.

Midna opened her hands, too. "Now that you mention it, not really. It's like someone is making it rain, to slow us down."

* * *

** A/N-**

** You almost let that one slip, Midna.**

** :)**

** Midna called Link a ' poor stupid fucker.' Just in case y'all were wondering what ' por ukar ested' means.**

** Ten cookies to whoever can find the lyric from the Queen song ' Killer Queen. '**


	19. Girl, in Tiers

**A/N-**

**Amelia, I can't remember what little poem-y bits you gave me! So I put something else!**

**Sorry!**

**Also, major toothache. If this makes no sense. . .blame the codeine.**

**

* * *

**

_Oh, Nayru! _

_Our princess—_

_she is seasons, _

_blossomed and fair._

_Regal her dress,_

_and braided her hair._

_And trust, we did,_

_she would be kept,_

_by one, through time,_

_has never slept._

_But wrong we were,_

_we think him fled,_

_to a king he's gone,_

_to keep himself fed._

—_Ghost Guardsmen, castle gardens._

Over what the guardsmen had said, the both of them could not agree. And, for their beliefs, they were not without reasoning or rebuttal; their interpretations opposite and unimaginative. Interruptive, even.

"I told you, we should have stopped at Telma's!" Link was bored.

Through castle and adjoining courtyard, though the conditioning was poor, they came against little difficulty. Few bokoblin, only, watched where were the secret places of this keep. And, untrained, they did not fight. They gave the keys and things which they had been tasked to hide, leaving Link and Midna to the area and its interior.

And, together, necessary items in hand, they did as they were wont to do—going from room to room, with no exact meaning or method.

"Could have. Would have. Should have." Midna answered, sticking out her tongue.

Neither cared to see where they entered was fast becoming more elaborate in decoration.

More feminine

"But I'm thirsty!" against a wall, Link threw a vase. There were many more and Link would, with the lot of them, very much, liked to have done the same. He felt something that was not anger or anguish but a feeling of absence. Nothing. He needed what was not near, nowhere.

"I'm Midna, a pleasure to meet you."

Link picked up another vase and readied his stand, to throw.

But, interrupted by a pounding, an every-sound, he stopped.

"Ah, I've you're attention,"

To where the voice had come from, Link and Midna turned.

Soft like morning, Zelda sat, white against white against white, her elbows rested on the keys of a piano. In her small hands, a cup and saucer. Not like Midna, contrasting like black against gold, she felt of home. Of all things Link loved and would keep lasting.

"Zelda," Link looked to explain himself "uh, sorry about your stuff! It's just, uh, whe—are you drinking tea?"

Midna laughed, taking from Link what he held. He sometimes could not organize the speed of his thinking, when upset. He would want to go left and right, talk down and up. Her left asking,answering. And, while she thought it cute ( Zelda, plainly, too ), it would bring about no end to what tested them.

"I am," too hot, Zelda breathed on her tea "though, given the circumstances, I would much prefer a full-bodied red wine."

Link was irritated. A little, maybe. He had thought to see a princess caught, tied and tired, and not able to be freed of her own efforts. Not a girl, waiting, just risen from bed. She would be slow, he knew. And he would see danger, wherever it was and was not, repeating _runrunrun. _

_ Zelda, quick. Ganondorf—the boogeyman's going to eat you. He'll put out your eyes, cut out your tongue._

"That guy, I really think we—" Link began.

Zelda moved some, so Midna could sit. "Ganondorf is a man of courtesies. He speaks well and polite and, in my handling, has been gentle."

Men of madness manipulated and made believable their talking. They promised and pretended and when whole groups of people came to their open palms they closed their fists, and gripped like iron. Until a liability, Zelda knew, she was a pawn. She would be moved in ways most suited to Ganondorf, to lessen all oppositions.

"We thought he had killed you," Midna said, serious.

"Oh, he likely will," Zelda assured "when his purposes are met."

"And this doesn't worry you?" Link asked. From windows, filigreed, he saw the sky had gotten no lighter.

"I am not thick-headed, Link. I am, of course. But," Zelda finished the last of her tea "wisely, I give little weight to my fear. Calm counters catastrophe, my mother would say."

Zelda looked for a place to set her empty cup.

Midna suggested they go. Link did, also.

"Yes, yes. But, please, I must change in to something better fitting the task at hand." Zelda said, standing. Not knowing the hour, her hair a mess of blond, she wore only a thin nightdress and no shoes.

"Be back in a bit, Wolfie,"

For more minutes than Link would count, Zelda was somewhere else. She had gone, to dress, and Midna with her. Not clearly, he could hear them talking fabrics and colours and sequins and things. Nothing he understood, or cared to understand.

_There's something wrong, here, Zelda. Something's watching us._

_ Midna felt it. I feel it, now._

_ Hurry._

Link would have lifted and looked behind and under everything, then. He would have lit his lantern and chased whatever shadows from where they hid, to make quiet his mind. To make his blood settle and his bones not feel tickled by someone, something, not there. But Zelda came, then. Midna, too.

"I'll take us to the stables," Midna said, readying her magic.


	20. Return of the Phantom Stranger

**A/N-**

** I hope you can't tell I hurried this one. I just really want to finish this, before I leave!**

**

* * *

**

They could go. Ganondorf would know nothing, Zelda had said. He had gone to talk treaties with the Zora, who were adamant in their refusal of any and all association with the removal of Hyrule's first family. They, unlike the Goron and many of the more wild Hylian peoples, would not cede to new leadership.

"Can't you just take that one?" why Zelda couldn't settle on any one horse, Link wasn't sure. There were many, true—all dressed fine in gold and silver, the Triforce branded on their backsides—but their time was already borrowed. Having Zelda change from her sleep-clothes into a more comfortable riding coat and breeches had already had them hang about too long.

"Were I to take Aneraug, I would worry. He is old and, without tiring, I do not know how far he could run. I would take Keldi but," Zelda offered her open palm, for the horse she had chosen to smell "I cannot find him!"

"Who?" Link asked. He had called Epona, some minutes ago, and she had come quick. She had learned to judge the urgency in her master's call, in her adventuring, and adjusted her comings and goings accordingly.

"Never you mind," ready to ride, bow and quiver at her back, Zelda mounted Aneraug.

In the stables, Midna had gone to some far place. The wild things native to Hyrule, to her, were wonderful. She stopped, often, to touch and see and taste. And, here, she couldn't be still. Having only ever been near Epona, she could not help but enjoy how each animal differed in colour and size and personality.

Link saw as Midna went from stall to stall, not like herself. "Do you think Midna's okay?"

"She is not a child, Link. She is older than you or I and has endured much. She will be fine."

"How old is she?" Link fastened his stuff to Epona's saddle and, himself, mounted.

"Younger than Sheik," Zelda pressed her heels into Aneraug's sides, urging him forwards. A pretty little speckled thing, he was proud under the weight of his armour and princess. To have been chosen, instead of another, heartened in him a renewed confidence and sense of responsibility.

"It's been some time since he's been around," Link had Epona match the other animal's stride.

"I have yet to have seen him, myself. It is like him to choose to be self-serving when it is most inappropriate. Such is the reason my family and myself can still claim ownership over his person."

_Owning _Sheik, Link thought it upsetting. Zelda likely thought the same.

Midna came, then. Having never ridden a horse, she would with either Link or Zelda. Both horses were more than capable of carrying two, Epona being bred for the harvest months and Aneraug for hunting and catching, but the Twili was not eager. Not even the closeness of Link, were she to choose riding with him, calmed her nerves.

"Come on, Midna," Link offered the Twili his hand, Epona steady.

And she accepted, cussing under her breath.

But the stable doors opened, then. Behind them, a man heavy with with dark power. Tall and wide, his walking made no sound. With him were others, smaller—his own guardsmen, maybe.

"Look at this, men! We've had a bit of a breech in security!"

Zelda gasped, holding tight Aneraug's reigns. Afraid, his eyes white and rolling, he backed off. Link put himself before both princesses, understanding their panic and the degradation of the situation.

From where she stood, Midna found her courage. "Ganondorf! I've been dying to meet you!"

"Ah, Midna. How lovely. I say," Ganondorf mock-bowed "you've done well, recovering your throne. I applaud you. And I thank you. The weakness and hatred of your people made me strong. Made me alive."

At Ganondorf's feet, Midna spat. "I am ashamed to share blood with you, pig. You have tortured and murdered more than I would ever dare imagine. The pain that you have brought is insurmountable and inexcusable, you will find forgiveness nowhere! To deny you, I will risk everything."

Ganondorf laughed, loud. His men followed.

But they made no move.

"Shadow has been moved by light, it seems. How touching. Very well, then. You, deny me!" Ganondorf, still, did nothing. His arms folded, across his chest, he dared Midna's defiance.

And, Link and Zelda aghast, she complied.

"Go, the both of you!" between Ganondorf and her friends, Midna raised a barrier. Draining, shield-magic was difficult to conjure and keep. The words of evocation were old and, if misspoken, would not counter but cause injury. And, tired, she could only hope to keep some organization to the spells in her head.

"You won't run far, I've someone patrolling the fields. He's meant to have words with you, princess, for longer that you've been living!" Ganondorf said. His men stood down, their swords and spears not threatening.

Zelda and Link ran, only once looking back.

xxxxxxxx

With a cautious quickness, away from the market stalls and curious townspeople, Link and Zelda travelled the eastern thoroughfare to the safety of the castle's bordering fields.

"Zelda," Link could not find his voice.

The sky shone a strange with false-fire, pink and yellow and red. Only the haunting quiet Link had come to associate with tombs and sacred places, there was no sun or stars or moon.

"You have feelings for her, I know. I understand. But we cannot stay here. She has given her life for you, Link, and we must honour her want of our safety." Zelda spoke stern but her face and body turned, in a sad way.

The horizon warped, then. Just a little, the air whorled with heat, though neither noticed.

"I would be heartbroken," a voice said, familiar "were you both to leave."

Zelda and Link looked around and around and around, for where the talking had come.

And saw nothing.

* * *

**A/N-**

** I bet it's the Easter Bunny, come to get them.**


	21. Game Time

**A/N-**

** I don't want this to be the last update, before I leave, but it is. This isn't long but I wanted to give you all at least SOMETHING before heading off to Europe!**

** I hope you all stick with me!**

** Thanks a bisquillion for reading!**

** 3**

** Also, check some art by ryttu3k and myself ( don't forget to take out the spaces! ) -**

** http: / ryttu3k. deviantart. com/ #/ d2s2bws**

** http: / atroxbasium. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #/ d2icrih**

**

* * *

**

"I see nothing! What is this devilry?" as was Aneraug, Zelda was nervous. The field had gone from green to lunar; barren, the ground broken by rock and varying mineral deposits. Small flowers grew sparse, where was water. And there was little or no place to not be seen. Or heard.

"But, princess, I am but ten feet from your _left_!"

Zelda and Link, both, turned.

And saw no one.

"Or, maybe, I meant your _right._ Oh, dear, my sense of direction is absolutely horrid. Do forgive me."

Again, they turned.

And there, astride a horse, helmeted and horned, a figure stood. Cloaked and cautious, dark against the changing sky, he and his animal stayed far. They paced, the horse's steps were measured well. Waiting, wanting the two escaping riders to wrongly move first.

"My word, it's Keldi!" Zelda brightened. She smiled wide, wider than Link had ever seen, and dismounted. To hold and keep him safe, she gave to Link Aneraug's reigns and, against her better judgements, walked.

_I feel nothing familiar, though my eyes say otherwise, _Zelda lengthened her stride.

Again, Link asked of Keldi.

The stranger stopped, stiffened, and did same. It met Zelda, as she went.

"An animal that has stayed with him, through the ages; Keldi is Sheik's—"

"My horse!" hood dropped, it was Sheik. Pale, his hair not braided and his eyes unlined, he looked not at but through and over who was his opposition. Keldi, warm, had a froth of saliva collected under his nostrils and lips.

Both breathed heavy.

"Sheik, you've given me such a fright! Yours are a sly people, I understand, but you mustn't always use such trickery. Really," Zelda said, glad "a much simpler entrance would have sufficed!"

Link came closer. And closer, yet.

"Zelda, don't go to him," of what the guardsmen had said, Link thought. The rhymes and verses that had lent such disagreement to Midna and himself had begun to become clear. Nothing of him or either princess, they were meant as a warning.

Sheik held his hands, dropped to his waist, hidden.

And Zelda's heart stilled.

"Zelda, come back," Link said. Not right, he watched Sheik's body. Sheik's face.

All was as he remembered. And not. It was as if someone had dampened the Sheikah, wetted and filtered him until his colour and constitution had dulled. Whip-thin, he moved slow and deliberate and pained. Almost unaware, his focus was narrow.

And, that thing, around his wrist. . .

"Princess, you would do well to listen to your _hero,_" Sheik pulled a dagger.

"_Ne tire anke mahua a me, Sula! Calma te,_" Zelda said "_Im vis anke pericol!_"

_He is mine, _Zelda was disbelieving_. The spells that bind him to me are near-unalterable. In his magic, were there any disturbances, I would know. He is my friend. My protector. But I feel nothing. _

Link rode up, then. "Do you see that, that cuff, on his wrist?"

_Causing this, something exterior. I did not know such things could be done, _to herself, Zelda admitted. _And Link seems to have pinpointed, before me, where these negative influences have centred—a thick metal band._

"I do, yes. Those ruins, they tell of imprisonment. They are similar to those used by Zant. And," Zelda saw the hand, unsteady, that had drawn a weapon, on her "I suppose, Ganondorf."

* * *

** A/N**

** Zelda is saying – **_**Don't pull a weapon on me, Sula. Calm down, I see no danger.**_


	22. Caccialupo

"Let's make some fun," Sheik said. Around he had circled Link and Zelda, again and again and again, until he bored. To hunt and hang or drown and dismember, his orders were had. Ganondorf had given him reign to do whatever, play or pursue, as long as the resulting end was his having the Triforce pieces he sought.

"I tell you, Sula, stand do-"

Loud, interrupting, Link wanted to know of his other princess. Where she was and what had been done to her and when he would be, again, able to see her.

_"Lovo domesticato, bucca sempre," _Sheik said.

Glad, though not right, Zelda laughed. All the hurts given to him by Ganondorf, whatever they were, had done nothing to subdue Sheik's excitable personality. Stealing pastries from the kitchens, reporting false to un-liked guardsmen, giving wrong directions to visitors of status; key in Hyrule's workings, to her, he was loved and was interchangeable with no one.

"Link," Zelda held her bow "humour him."

Open-mouthed, Link could make no guesses of Zelda's solutions.

_That cuff is acting a buffer; other than my own, any magic would turn him outside-in._

_Clear, then, is the solution!_

"Keep yourself from me, pray. I will, my body as a conduit," Zelda explained, slow "with what gifts I've been given, beg the Goddesses bless what armaments I've brought. And, their light through me, I will fell easy that horse-beast!"

Bright and good, a child of summer and sun, Link was an always-optimist.

But, neither the princess nor himself, he doubted.

He had heard nothing of circumstance being kind, when considering Sheik.

"How's your aim?"

_Here, I become great and humble. Like those of my same name, as chosen of Nayru, I grow. My blood and birthright; I will be mother of all persons and things, living and not living. To purge the dark, I offer my strengths. To enforce law, I will be my weaknesses. I will be whole and clear and healthy, a reflecting mirror._

"Well enough," warm with outside energies, Zelda sweated.

"And on horseback?" Link asked.

_Goddesses, take notice of our need! Lend to me your love, your wind, your fire!_

"Sheik taught me," Zelda felt a strange heaviness, purifying and powerful, in her heart and head. Her asking answered, reached to her quiver, she , new and long and feathered white, each arrow changed. Their bow, spread and spanned like an eagle's wings, same.

Link said nothing.

And, for them to be the decision-makers, Sheik waited.

To where sky met high, Aneraug patient beneath her, Zelda looked. Strung tight, she readied and nocked an arrow. "Go, now. Distract him, I need a minute. I need to center, I need to concentrate!"

_Better now than not at all._

Gone.

Leaving Zelda as far and safe as he was able, the Sheikah's attention forward, Link rode. Throwing whatever small things were in Epona's saddlebags, cussing and calling, he made himself a nuisance. A target louder and more interesting than was the princess, an involved chase.

And Keldi had no trouble keeping close.

Trained together forever, the Sheikah having been star cavalrymen, Sheik and he communicated not through voice but with feeling. Without saying and little touch, Keldi knew when was needed a different direction or speed. More weapon than ride, he thought not only for himself but for whom he carried.

Too, seeing tells, he thought of whatever was against him.

"Have you no care for your animal?" over what sounds their pace made, Sheik said. He and Link were running, near. But Epona strained. Kept in a way that was not maintainable, though robust, heat sickness was settling. In a lather, her eyes wild and her breath short, her muscles were stiffening.

Soon, she would stop.

Link threw an orange, left from when he had been with the Oocca. "Fuck you,"

"Please do," looking, deep, Sheik blew Link a kiss.

Over and ignoring, but bothered, Link asked of Midna.

"If Ganondorf favours me any, dead!" meaning to kill, squared on Epona's belly, Sheik had Keldi down his head. Many times, failing, he tried to push in to the soft skin beneath her saddle and coverings. Link manoeuvred her right, saving her from a gutting.

"Din's twat!" his options slimming, against Sheik, Link wanted not to take aggressive action. As was Zelda's word, he wanted to risk being without his sword or shield, though they were ready.

But, inside himself where was made dark by Zant, was different.

_"Cara mei, fregonar e bastemar," _

On the flat of the feilds, Link saw, Zelda was nowhere. For her, he worried. He knew nothing of he skill, though her confidence was assurance enough. The number of wrongs that could and, likely, would disrupt her preforming were nothing he could count. Miniblins, guay, stalhounds-the dangers weren't few.

And, many people being risked, he wanted to do well.

"Without killing me, first," Epona not quick to respond, Link said "you won't even touch Zelda. Or Midna. I'll swear by that!"

His going kicking up sparks and stuff, the air hung dry with dust, Keldi continued his trying. But missed. Himself, dagger lifted, Sheik pulled to make unusable Link's horse."Knew I anything of breaking diamond, I would have died a younger man."

Hand on hand, they fought. Sheik sharp, with a borrowed violence and eagerness to be above all, made much effort. Touching and taking, their familiarity making electric the situation, neither giving the other the satisfaction of submitting. And sat across the other-laid across, almost-the intimacy of what could be their dying hadn`t been lost on Link. He had never felt the same fear, or arousal, and the mixing of both made stupid his thinking.

What Sheik had wanted.

"Must you make this so damned hard?"

"I've always been a bit of a people-pleaser," Sheik went for what was the double meaning of what had been said, his weight and balance shifted. Feeling the go of Link's guard, the straight of his back not curved away but compliant, he acted. Tricky. The straps that kept on Epona's reigns and saddle cut through, his treasure as good as got, Sheik made Link without all sure ways of escaping. The legs of a horse weren't to be outrun by a young boy, wolf or not; his praise would be well-deserved.

It was then Zelda came, letting go of what she held.

**A/N-**

**I'm at school. I don't have time to do anything super awesome.**

_**Lovo domesticato, bucca sempre = domesticated wolf, all bark.**_

_**Cara mei, fregonar e bastemar = my dear, swearing and blaspheming.**_


End file.
